


Return the Conquering Hero

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, More plot than porn, Slow Build, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, very slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Trevelyan are sent in to rescue a mysterious hacker out of a corrupt prison. They don't know who sent them in or how to get the young man out. But the longer they stay in the prison, the more Bond becomes attracted to the young hacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

The Mission

James Bond moved smoothly through the executive branch of MI6, walking to M’s office. His stride measured and relaxed. He was in command of his surroundings and he knew it. He exuded confidence and assurance. A slight smug curl to his lips and a swagger in his hips and shoulders. Bond was an alpha male walking.

As he opened the door to M’s outer office, Eve Moneypenny looked up at the agent. She smiled brightly, seductively wiggling her eyebrows at the man. His smirk grew to slight smile that still reached the corners of his eyes.

“Moneypenny, my love, was it you or the dragon lady who ruined my lunch at La Trompette.” Bond eased himself down on the corner of her desk. He barely trusted the woman after she had shot him off the train bridge. Their flirting was a tense banter between the two of them.

“Well, if you had invited me to La Trompette, I would have made sure we wouldn’t have been interrupted, James.” Her smile lit up her whole face. “M has been burning up the phone lines all morning between here and Whitehall. Something big is going on.”

“I haven’t heard of any new war breaking out somewhere.”

“I think it is more about a rescue mission.” He raised his eyebrow. Rescue mission weren’t the normal responsibility of double ‘O’s.

The door opened and James’ best friend, Alec Trevelyan, walked in.

“James, old boy. What the devil are you doing here?” He said. James slid off the desk and stood. Straightening his cuffs, Bond looked Alec up and down.

“Old boy?”

“Trying for posh. Not working?” Alec smiled easily at his friend.

“You sound like a prick.” Alec and James laughed. Eve stood and went to M’s door waiting for the two agents to calm down before she opened it.

The two agents stepped into the private office of M. She was sitting behind her desk reading a file, while her chief of staff, Bill Tanner, stood beside her desk. Tanner nodded to the two agents and waved them over to sit. Eve took her position by the door and waited with her note pad.

“Bond, Trevelyan, you will be working together on this one.” M said without looking up from her file. “Tanner.”

The man handed each man a manila folder. They glanced at each other before opening the file. A mission that required two highly trained agents was not a normal mission.

“The photograph is a man we believe is called Q. He came into existence three years ago. Prior to that there is no trace of him. Very little is known about him. We believe he might be British national. We are not sure of his connections or associates. We do know he is one of the most dangerous hackers in the world.” Tanner explained.

The photo was a grainy black and white image of a young man of indeterminate age. He could have been anywhere from eighteen to thirty. He had dark unruly hair and dark full eyebrows. He face seemed thin, with high cheek bones over hollow cheeks. He was wearing hipster glasses and they added to the difficulty in narrowing down his age.

“Q? Unusual name.” James said as he started looking through the other information.

“Real name unknown. We are not even certain this is an actual photo of him. He didn’t exist four years ago.” M said. “He has been linked to numerous cyberterrorist hacks throughout the world. He was linked to a hack of the American NSA and the Russian FSB. He also was involved in the hacking International Bank of the Grand Caymans and releasing their confidential client list as well as the whereabouts of a rogue general in Laos.”

“So he plays both side of the street.” Alec said.

“It is unclear which street he is playing on but he has made numerous enemies.” Tanner said. “There are investigations in twelve counties where the name Q has been listed as a perpetrator. The photo was taken in Belarus near Latvia. Prisoners’ indoctrination at a private prison there. Medvyed”

“The Bear,” Alec translated the Russian name.

“So the Russians have him and he is out of commission.” James said closing the file.

“Except the Russians and Belarus say they don’t have him. Medvyed is a privately run prison by the Dimtriyvev Consortium. The Consortium has direct ties to the Minsk mafia. Numerous prisoners are believed to be captives of the mafia.”

“Why would they want this man?” Alec asked.

“He can hack into practically any network in the world. He gives them the key to everything.”

Bond and Alec glanced at each other. Now they understood why two agents were called in for this mission.

“So we are to go in and kill the man.” Bond said turning back to M.

“You would think so, but no. I have been contacted by Whitehall. We are to go in and get the man out. Return him to London and deliver him to someone in the government.” M said as she tossed the folder on the desk.

“Whom in government?” Bond asked.

“Apparently, I do not have clearance to know who,” she snapped back at the men. Her bright blue eye shined with anger.

James and Alec froze. If M did not have the clearance then who could this person be? How far up the food chain did this go?

“Are we bring him back to be tortured or to work for us?” Alec asked.

“Again, I do not know. All I have been told is this man is of ultra-priority and will be returned alive and unharmed. I was informed we were to retrieve the young man. Nothing more. No interrogation, or cooperation,” M said. Her anger thinning her lips and narrowing her gaze.

“So we are going to go in blindly, obeying someone we don’t know?” Bond asked sarcastically.

“No bloody way am I ordering that! You are going in and find the man, yes. Question him there. Find out what he is doing there. What sort of help he has been providing to Dimtriyev? And only if you can get him out alive, escape with him. Otherwise kill him. If you get him out, then you are to lie low with him until I determine who we are dealing with here. I’m not handing over someone like Q to just anyone. I want to know who and why.”

Both agents nodded.

“M, what about Whitehall? Won’t they be monitoring the mission?” James asked, not interested in dealing with interfering politicians.

“We will have to keep everyone in the dark. There won’t be any information leaving this office in regards to the mission. There will be no way we will be able to support you in there once you go in. The two of you will be on your own. No radio communication. No planned exit. Once you are out, you must make contact on your own without going through the normal channels. All the more reason I have chosen the two of you. You are both renown for your inventive ways of going rogue on the job.” The first mischievous smile played at the corners of her lips.

James and Alec subtly nodded. They understood what she was saying. They would be on their own, with no backup and no rescue. It was as close to a suicide mission without actually being one. If they got to the young man, it was up to their own decision as to whether to get him out alive or kill him there. They were not even going have a gun or a radio. Completely alone.  

“No one except the five of us will know where you are and what you are doing.” M continued. “You will leave in a few hours. You will not check in with any departments within MI6. You will leave on commercial transport under previous false passports. You will arrive in Belarus and then make your way to Druja. Arrange that you are arrested and in up in Medvyed. Any question?”

“How will you keep Whitehall out of our hair?” Bond asked.

“A second false mission is openly being planned involving 003. He will leave in two days and be tracked by TSS through Eastern Europe. Whitehall will have a traceable mission and you will have complete cover.” Tanner explained. Both agents nodded.

“Anything else?” M asked. She reached for her tumbler of bourbon.

“No mu’m.” Bond said sitting up.

“No,” Alec nodded.

The two men stood and turned to leave. At the door, Eve handed them their travel documents.

“And gentlemen,” M called out. “Please do not stay in touch this time.”

They turned to see the first real smile on the woman’s face. Alec and James turned to each other and smirked. It really was a mission designed for their particular talents.

~Q~

James and Alec left within two hours from Heathrow under the assumed names of Richard and William Sterling. Covers they had with Universal Imports and Exports. They traveled as brothers. The plane landed in Riga, Latvia just a few hours later. James drove the rented car to the nightclub district of the city in search of an old friend.

Sophia was the owner of one of the more exclusive brothels in the district. The former KGB officer was tall and thin with long dark brown hair. Her face was narrow with sharp cheekbones and dark smoldering eyes. She would have been a high fashion model in Western Europe if it hadn’t been for the knife scar stretching down the across her left cheek from her hair line to her jaw. An ugly reminder of a failed coup attempt a decade earlier.

When James and Alec entered the brothel, Sophia’s body guards immediately surrounded the two men. A myriad of guns pointed at their heads, forced the two men to raise their hands up in a mock surrender.

“James, darling, where have you been? I’ve missed you,” Sophia called out from the bar. Her accent thick and exaggerated. When James and she had worked together back twelve years ago, she spoke with hardly any Russian accent. In fact, she could easily pass a either British or American if she concentrated just a little of her inflection.

“Sophia, always a pleasure.” James said lowering his hands as he stepped closer. One of the guards shoved a machine pistol into Bond’s ribs, but he just brushed it aside and sat down on the stool beside the tall brunette. “I need to speak to you.”

“What, no foreplay? You disappoint.” She pouted, then she looked Alec over. “Maybe your friend will be more willing to entertain a lady.”

“Always and in imaginative way, Моя прекрасная леди.” Alec said sitting down beside James. Sophia smiled.

“I knew you would.” She sipped her drink while letting her eyes move slowly up and down the two men.

“Tell Sophia what she can do for old friends.”

“I need you to betray me.” James said softly. The woman raised an eyebrow. “I need two kilos of cocaine and a car to get me to Druga. Then I need you to notify the police in Druga of two British men transporting drugs and where to find us.”

“Why should I do this?” she asked looking down into her glass; the corner of her lips forcing itself up into a curl.

“Because in a few days you will come to my rescue at the border and I will be very grateful.” Bond smiled at her.

Sophia laughed. “I think I would be more inclined if both of you would be very grateful.” Alec now smiled too. “No, I think I need more incentive before I betray you, my love.”

“I would be grateful enough to keep your name out of the FSB reports on rogue KGB agents still working in the sphere of Russian influence.” James’ smile faded.

Sophia stared at the agent for a moment before blinking and going to retrieve a cigarette. Fumbling with it as she tried to insert it into a long thin holder. “James, you wouldn’t want to do that to me. Not after Kiev?”

“No, I would not want to do it, but we both know we do things we don’t want to do.” He maintained his stare.

“But, James, I do not have two kilos to give you.” She tried to deflect the implications.

“I know you have one hundred kilos that came in the bilge of a ferry two months ago. They were tainted with diesel and you can not cut them or get rid of them. You will give me two. I’ve made arrangements for the other ninety-eight to be sold to Kulakov. His man will be arrested with the tainted cocaine and your man will get away with the money.”

Sophia smiled and took a long drag on the cigarette. “You know it was Kulakov who did this to me.” She gestured to her face as her accent fell away.

“Yes. I thought it would be a nice present for you. I help you with Kulakov and you help get me arrested in Druga and the FSB doesn’t learn you are still living.” Bond finally smiled again.

“And when I pick you up?”

“When you pick Alec and me up with whatever package we may have with us in one month’s time, we will grateful.”

“What if you are not there?” She asked going back to looking at Alec. The man smiled at her.

“You will wait and enjoy yourself.” Alec said as he took her drink away from her grasp and drank it down. “Nice vodka. Do you have any more?”

“Enough for the rest of the night.” Her voice practically purred at them.

“Anticipation, my dear Sophia.” Bond said as he rose. “We will be back in one hour. Have the kilos ready for us and I will provide you with the contact information for the sale to Kulakov. After that, we leave for Belarus.”

“James, all work and no play . . .” She pouted.

“Work first, play in a month.” James smiled as he stood up.

Alec stood too, but leaned in to whisper in the woman’s ear. “Just imagine of all the wonderful things we will have thought of in a month’s time.”

“Oh, Дарлинг, I have a vivid imagination.”

Alec returned her smile and followed James out of the building and back to the street.

“Is she trustworthy?” Alec asked.

“No, but she hates Kolakov more than me, so I think we’re safe.”

“I don’t know how safe. I’m afraid of what she may have thought of in the next four weeks.”

James turned and looked at his friend. “You should be.”

 

*****

Моя прекрасная леди - my beautiful lady

Дарлинг- darling

 


	2. The Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just back ground information. No beta so please forgive any mistakes.

The Bear

The plan worked like clockwork. Within twenty five miles of the border, James and Alec were picked up by the local police with two kilos of tainted cocaine. It was too large an amount to let the men go with just a bribe and the cocaine was too contaminated with diesel fuel to be worth stealing for resale. The two agents were arrested and because it was obvious the inept British men were planning on selling the drugs in Belarus, they were immediately tried and sent to Medvyed.

They came through the twenty foot tall wire fence and passed the guard towers. The buildings were old and Soviet made, grey and depressing. As they stepped into the indoctrination hall, James and Alec were stripped along with the five other men imprisoned with them. They were hosed down with delousing solution that burned their eyes and made skin itch. Next they were sprayed with ice cold water from high pressure hoses. The water felt like ice needles cutting through their already abused skin.

James and Alec cursed as they were paraded naked through the cell blocks three stories high and to the tables with clothing and bedding. The building smelled of urine and dank muss. It was cold and depressing making animals out of men. The guards gave the prisoners grey coveralls and black house shoes, underwear, a coat and a hat. None of which would keep the cold from seeping into their bones. The next table had a guard handing out one blanket, one sheet, a pillow and a towel. While still naked the seven men were walked down the rows of cells until doors were opened and a prisoner would be pushed inside.

James and Alec were pushed together into a cell on the ground floor. The cell door slammed shut with a ringing thunder. Inside the cell was an old man. The two agents studied the old man as they dressed. He was one of the oldest people they had seen in the prison. At least over the age of sixty. His eyebrows were thick and bushy with salt and pepper hair. He face was weathered and worn. Many years of harsh winters had carved deep creases in the skin. His eyes were a watery grey that seemed too weak to see very far. His shoulders were hunched and he arms hung low to his body. It was apparent he had broken his fingers of his left hand numerous times because now in his old age they were twisted and useless on the hand, while the other appeared quite normal.

James threw the clothing and bedding he was given on to the top bunk and quickly grabbed the pants and vest to put on. Then he pulled the coverall on jumping up and down slightly to warm his chilled body.

“Velcome, velcome.” The old man said in broken English.

Alec dressed slower, looking around the bleak cell. The room was less than twelve by nine. There were two sets of bunk beds, on opposite sides of the cell. There was a toilet and a sink. A small table with two chairs and high in the back wall a narrow window that ran the length of the cell. It was only four inches wide and too slim for someone to wedge themselves through.

“Americans?” The old man asked hopefully.

“Neyt, British.” Alec said as he zipped up the coveralls.

“Ah . . .” The man shook his head. “I like Americans. They have great stories.”

“Sorry, British. No bullshit.” Alec said sitting down to put his shoes and socks on. The old man laughed. They could see he was missing half of his teeth.

“Yuri.” He held his hand out. James and Alec introduced themselves as Richard and William Sterling.

“How long have you been here, Yuri?” James asked in Russian. The old man raised an eyebrow. He was relieved to speak Russian.

“I came when they built this prison. Before that, I was in Minsk prison. Been locked away for twenty three years.” James and Alec looked at each other. That was a very long time in Russian type prisons.

“For?”

“Murder.” The old man squat down and sat on the low bunk. “Killed my father-in-law. Bastard. Police officer.”

“You killed him because he was a bastard?” James asked.

“No, because he killed my wife.”

James and Alec nodded. No such thing as justice when dealing with corrupt police. Just as the two men finished dressing a loud bell started ringing, and the door of the cell opened.

“What’s that?” James asked in Russian.

“Exercise time.” Yuri said as he shuffled out of the cell into a line of other prisoners. Alec and James fell in line with the other men and marched out into a large enclosed tarmac. The sun was warm and the men were wandering around the area roughly the size of half of football field enclosed by a twenty foot high chain-link fence with razor wire on the top.

Alec and James stood next to Yuri while studying the faces of the other prisoners. They were looking for one specific young man.

“Yuri, are there any other Brits here?” Alec asked.

“Don’t know. No one talks to old men.” The man turned his face up to the sun.

“Who is here?” James asked leaning back against the concrete wall and enjoying the warmth from the sun heated stone.

“Only three people here.” Yuri said. James and Alec looked at him wondering if the old man was senile.

“Three?”

“Bears, wolves and rabbits.” Yuri leaned back next to James. “Bears.” He waved at a group of men with tattoos and shaved heads. “They know why they are here and they rule here. Take what they want, have what they want. Wolves.” He gestured to another group of men who were standing in a group carefully watching everyone else on the exercise yard. “They hunt in packs. They steal the leftovers. And rabbits.”

He pointed to a group of younger men who were smaller and not as muscled. They were nervous and stood close to the guards. One of the bears walked over and pulled one of them out of the crowd. The man screamed but the guards did nothing. He pulled man into a crowd of men. James clenched his fists as he watched the young man was knocked to the ground and start being pummeled by the other men.

He took a step in the direction of the crowd when Yuri grabbed his arm. “Don’t. They’ll kill you. The rabbit told Norin no and the man is now showing him why he should have accepted Norin’s offer.”

“What offer?”

“To become Norin’s bed warmer. He will now be passed around Norin’s men. The next young man will know not to say no.”

James looked up at the guards who were ignoring the assault.

“Why don’t the guards do something?”

“Norin pays them to look the other way.” Yuri explained. “They will stop them before the rabbit is killed.”

James’ stomach twisted. He remember the photograph of the young man they were sent in to retrieve. James wondered how Q was surviving in a place like this.

“Our friend was sent here. Young, dark hair, wears glasses. Have you seen him?” James finally asked. Alec looked up at James. They had agreed not to let anyone know they were looking for Q.

“No, I don’t know anyone . . . skinny? Wild hair?”

“Yes, maybe.”

“The lamb.” Yuri nodded his head.

“The lamb?” Bond didn’t like the name.

“He is the one they all want.” Yuri waved his hand at the other prisoners. “He has two body guards with him at all times and the prison guards watch him closely. He is kept away from us most of the time. Only the when we eat and in the showers.”

“Those are odd times to allow a lamb to be around wolves.” Alec said trying to not watch the man being assaulted. His muffled screams carrying over the yard.

“I think they do it to frighten him. He must sit or stand between his two cellmates, the body guards, and watch as everyone watching him. Then he does whatever Globa tells him to do.”

“Who is Globa?” Alec asks.

“He is the commandant.” Yuri looks around to see if anyone is listening to them. “His brother is Vladimir Globa, from Minsk.”

James and Alec recognized the name of the man leading a major crime syndicate in Eastern Europe. The two agents looked at each other and nodded. M was correct that the prison was connected to the Russian mafia and they were in the center a major criminal network.

Alec waited until two guards walked passed them. “What does this lamb do for them?”

“I do not know. Every day, they walk him passed my cell. The lamb and his cellmates and two guards. Then the cellmates return. Hours later, the guards return with the lamb.”

Again, the intel was correct. Q must be helping the Dimtriyvev Consortium. It was imperative they stop Q. He had to be removed from the crime network. Bond looked around the exercise yard. There were over a hundred and fifty prisoners here. There were an additional thirty armed guards he had seen roaming the prison. It would be almost impossible to get the young man out of here if he didn’t want to leave. If he was willingly helping Globa, then Bond was left with one option. Kill Q.

He could only hope Yuri was correct about Globa scaring Q by putting him in vulnerable situations, like meals and the showers. At meal time the prisoners would actually have something they could use as a weapon, the cutlery they ate with; but there would be numerous guards present. In the showers, Q would feel vulnerable while he was naked with the other prisoners and there would be fewer guards, but there would be absolutely no weapons except fists. Either way it was a psychological trap Globa would be putting the young man in to coerce him.

“So, Yuri, are you a bear or a wolf?” Alec asked.

The old man smiled. “Once I was a bear, now I am old and no one sees me. I do not exist.” He laughed. “What are you?”

“We are hunters.” James said as he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards Norin and his men. Alec sighed and followed after his friend.

Bond stalked up on the five men who were surrounding their victim. The victim, the rabbit, was on the ground and bleeding. His face bruised and his hands up trying to protect his already broken nose. Bond could hear the man’s pleas to stop. One of the standing men, growled at the victim in Russian. He kicked hard at the young man’s back, easily breaking ribs or injuring a kidney.

“You will be in my room tonight and you will give the best blow job of your life. If you don’t make me happy, then you will entertain the whole cell block.” The oldest man in the group hissed at the man curled up on the ground.

Bond stepped into the group and moved between the leader and the man on the ground. “How the fuck is supposed to give you a decent blow job with his mouth swollen shut from knocked out teeth?” Bond asked. He kept his body relaxed and his chin tipped down but Alec saw the tightening of muscles in his arms and legs. This was going to be brutal.

“Who the fuck are you?” Norin hissed at Bond.

Alec positioned himself just behind the Russian.

“No one. Just like him. Let him go.” Bond answered the man. In his peripheral vision Bond watched the four other brutes shift and move to circle him.

“You going to take his place?” Norin laughed.

“No.” Bond held his ground.

The man to the right of Bond lunged at him. Bond quickly brought up his left forearm and smashed it into the man’s face. The satisfying sound of a breaking nose could be heard. Bond brought his right foot up and kicked forward, hyper-flexing the man’s knee backwards. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Another man grabbed Bond’s arms from behind and pulled them back, restraining him. As a third man positioned himself in front of Bond to punch him in the face, Bond pushed backwards, bracing himself on the man holding him and brought his two legs up and kicked out against the third man’s chest. He went down, while Bond and the man holding crashed to the ground, rolling around fighting. Alec attacked the fourth man and knocked him out quickly with a punch to the jaw.

Bond shoved his forearm against the second man’s throat as he pinned him to the ground. A quick snap of a fist and man was unconscious. Bond scrambled to his feet to see Norin standing with three prison guards behind him. Their batons out and ready to strike if Bond or Alec took a step towards him.

Bond paused and stepped back. He held out his hand and picked the victim up off the ground. The man nodded to him and stumbled away from Bond and Trevelyan.

“That will cost you.” Norin hissed as his men slowly pulled themselves off the ground. “You will died for that.”

James and Alec stepped closer together watching the prison guards slap their batons into their palms. The loud clap silencing the crowd that had gather to watch the fight. The guards looked up to see a man in a heavy coat standing with new guards. Bond looked up to see extra men in the towers with rifles aimed at the yard. Suddenly one of the guards behind Norin swung his baton, but not at the agents. He slammed it into the back of Norin’s leg, dropping the man to the ground. The other two guards started hitting Norin with their wooden sticks. The man curled up into a ball and screamed as he was pommelled.

James and Alec stood and watched. After just a few minutes the guards stopped as a siren sounded. The prisoners dropped to their knees and placed their hands on their heads, surrendering. James and Alec knelt down and raised their hands too. New guards came out into the exercise yard as the man in the coat laughed. The guards quickly dispersed the prisoners, directing them back into the prison block. James and Alec watched as a man dressed in civilian clothes walked up to the bleeding Norin.

“I told Geogrii, this is my prison, not yours. Don’t try to tell my guards what to do.” The man said before he spit on the injured man. He turned and looked at James and Alec. “That was very stupid of you. Let’s see how long you will survive here.” He laughed and left.

The guards dragged Geogrii Norin away behind them. Norin’s men glanced at Bond and Trevelyan as the guards escorted them from the yard. Their arms twisted up behind them, forcing them to bend forward and down. The other prisoners glanced at the agents but would not look them in the eyes. Slowly, they stood and moved as the guards shouted orders. Alec and James kept their glances down and did not look the guards in the faces.

“You’ve made quite an impression on your first day here.” The old Russian said once they were back in the cell. “What do you plan on doing tomorrow?”

Alec and James looked at each other. Tomorrow they hoped to stay alive. They didn’t notice the face in the window watching them as they walked off the exercise yard. The pale young face of certain computer genius. The young man watched as the two blonde men took on Norin their first day in Medvyed. He needed to know who they were. He needed to know if they had been sent to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonder comments and the kudos. It's like candy.


	3. The Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for language and a masturbation scene.

The Lamb

They had to wait until the next day before Bond and Trevelyan saw their target. It was after breakfast and they were back locked in the cell with Yuri. The old man was sitting at the table muttering something about the good old days under Brezhnev and Communist Rule. He was rocking back and forth and mumbling. So, James and Alec ignored him and stood near the front of the cell talking softly.

“What the bloody hell were you trying to do yesterday?” Alec asked rubbing his bruised knuckles.

“I couldn’t let the man be murdered.”

“Why not.”

James glared at his friend. “It helped us get a better understanding of the players in here. We now know who is to be feared and who isn’t as powerful as we thought.”

“Obviously, Norin over played his hand yesterday. He has ruined his connection with guards, but he will be out to get us now.”

James turned and called out to the old man. “Yuri, who was that man yesterday that spat on Norin?”

The old man stopped rocking and looked up over to the side of the cell remembering. “That was the commandant, Globa.”

“He doesn’t like Norin very much?”

“Norin is a Cossack. He is from Moscow.”

“Ah, and Brother Vladimir doesn’t like criminals from Moscow in Belarus?” Alec asked, even though he understood the conflict between the different criminal elements within the prison.

“No, but the commandant can’t shoot Norin out right. He is looking for a reason. Maybe you’ll be his reason.” Yuri smiled. “And I will get my private cell back.”

“Oh?” Alec asked, surprised by the old man’s comment.

“You get murdered by Norin and Globa executes Norin. Yuri gets his cell back.” The old man went back to talking to himself.

James and Alec looked at each other and shook their heads. “We need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible,” Alec whispered to James.

Just then they heard the sound of boots walking down the concrete. Looking through the window in the door they saw five men walking down the center of the building. Three prisoners and two guards. Two of the prisoners were tall and muscular with light brown hair and square jaws. They wore the same grey coveralls as the other prisoners and the black slippers. Prison tattoos could be seen on their necks just above their collars and running down their exposed arms. They almost swaggered down the hall, as if filled with self-importance. The other prisoner was thin and small, overwhelmed in his coveralls which were for a larger person. He had dark haired and wore black framed glasses.

“The lamb is off to work.” Yuri said watching the procession pass.

James and Alec turned to look. It was the man from the photograph. It was Q.

“Where are they going?”

“I do not know. But the two bodyguards will not stay with the Lamb. They will be back down in about ten minutes.” And just as Yuri said, within ten minutes the two muscular prisoners were coming down the hallway escorted by the same guards as before. That meant either Q had different guards watching him or he was working unsupervised.

Bond and Trevelyan realized if Globa trusted Q enough to not have him guarded then the young man was working with the criminals voluntarily. It would be difficult to convince him to leave. Therefore, the probability that he would have to be killed here in Medyved was high.

A few hours later, a bell rang and the doors of the cells opened. Yuri stepped out of the cell, followed by James and Alec. A line of prisoners was formed and they marched into a cafeteria. James and Alec followed Yuri through the lines and received a plastic tray with a plate of unappetizing food and a piece of old bruised fruit. Moving into a large room with numerous table arranged in rows, Yuri moved between the tables till he found a place where the three of them could sit. Alec was about to sit down next to Yuri when James nudged him. He gestured over to another table.

Q and his two bodyguards were sitting there alone. Q sat between the two men and seemed unware of where he was. James and Alec started to walk over there when Yuri called out. “Don’t. No one sits with him.”

The men ignored the old man and went to the table. Two prison guards standing in a gun gallery above their heads, looked down on them as they sat. The two prisoners, Bond had seen with Q as he was led through the building, were sitting with him. They growled but Q did not notice. James and Alec took the places opposite Q and watched him. The young man was not eating. He had his eyes closed and his hands were moving slowly across the edge of the table as if he was playing some invisible piano or typing on a keyboard. Q’s body was swaying slightly as his fingers glided unconsciously. His face turned slightly upward, with a composed soft expression.

Bond studied the young man. He didn’t look much like the original photograph. He still had the dark wavy hair, although it was longer now; he sported a thin wispy beard that covered his chin, and jaw line, but not down his long graceful neck. The beard was fine and looked very soft, just like his hair. Behind the glasses, Bond could see the pale eyelids that looked so thin as to almost be translucent. The smudge of long dark eyelashes against the white skin. The young man looked thinner than he did in the photo and after watching as the other two prisoners steal food from Q’s plate, Bond knew why.

“You really should eat something.” James said in English. Q’s eyes flashed open and he stared at Bond. James’ eyes moved from Q’s face down to his plate. The young man’s glance followed his and Q noticed half his food already missing from the plate. He reached to grab the apple on the tray only to have his wrist grabbed by the man to his left.

“Mine,” he growled in Russian.

Alec’s hand reached out in lighting speed and wrapped around the Russian’s wrist. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said low and deep in a strong Moscow accent. The man glared back but broke eye contact first and pulled his hand away from Q. Q rapidly slipped the apple into his coveralls.

“They don’t speak English.” Q said softly. James nodded.

“I’m Richard and this is my brother William.”

“Speak Russian” the other prisoner hissed in a Georgian accent.

Q ignored the man and looked back and forth between James and Alec. “Brothers? You’re close in age.” He finally said.

“Irish twins. He’s eleven months younger than me.” Alec answered having pulled his hand back away from the other prisoner.

“Different mothers.” Q commented.

Alec sat up straighter. “Why would you say that?”

“English is not your native language. You spoke Russian first as a child.” Turning back to James, Q said. “You learned English first with a Scottish influence. If you had the same mother, then you would have the same language background. You don’t, so maybe same father but different mothers.”

James and Alec looked at each other. They hadn’t expected to be caught out. No one had ever picked up on the difference between their diction.

“You’re good.” James finally said trying to defuse the situation.

“My brother was better at reading people than me, but he . . . he’s dead now.” Q looked down at the table.

“Did people tell him he was good at it too?” Alec asked.

“No, they would tell him to piss off.”

Alec and James laughed. Just then the prisoner to Q’s left slapped the young man in the face with his back hand.

“I said speak in Russian!” He shouted.

Alec and James started to jump to their feet as Q sat back up holding his bleeding lip. “Don’t. It’s alright.” He held out his hand waving James and Alec back.

Q stood and pickup his tray. The other two prisoners quickly shoved more food into their mouths and followed the young man. Alec and James watched as the young man led the way out of the dining hall and left. Yuri slid in next to Bond and Trevelyan.

“You are fools. The two body guards will kill you if you try to take away their lamb.” Yuri hissed.

“What do you mean?” James said remembering the hazel eyes with the warm jade green tones.

“They get special privileges for taking care of the Lamb for Globa. If they lose him or let him get hurt, Globa will put them back in with the rest of us. They won’t last a week before someone knifes them.”

“They didn’t look like they cared much for his safety.” Alec commented.

“What, the little slap? Just keeping the Lamb in line. Livestock must know who their shepherd is.”

“Do the bodyguards protect him from the other prisoners or keep an eye on him so he doesn’t escape?”

Yuri laughed. “Who would want to escape from this garden spot?”

James and Alec smiled at the old man. The pieces were beginning to slip into place.

~Q~

Over the next week, James and Alec watched as the young man was escorted through the building and the return of the other two prisoners. They watched for him in the dining hall but the three men did not come in until the end of the week. Again Bond and Trevelyan worked their way over to Q’s table, leaving Yuri alone.

They sat down as the two larger prisoners glared at them.

“Leave!” one of the cellmates hissed. Alec smiled and ignored him.

“We’ve missed you.” James said looking at Q who was studying to two men. “We, ex-pats, need to stick together.”

“I’ve been occupied.” Q said with a nod. “When were you in London last?”

“Nine days ago.”

Q closed his eyes and smiled. James admired how dark and full Q’s lips were under the black beard. “Spring’s coming. The trees in Hyde Park are beginning to show the first signs of new leaves and the crocus are blooming.” Q whispered with his eyes closed.

“You miss London? When were you there last?” James asked hoping to get some information about Q’s past.

Q’s eyes opened and he looked carefully back and forth between the two men. “It’s been a while. I love London. It is a very special city to me.”

James listened to the clear precise diction. Definitely British. The young man was educated. Public school educated. Not Eton but something expensive and exclusive.

The bodyguard to his right hissed and went to stand. The muscular man had a black eye and several bruises to his face.

“Mikhail, I told you to behave yourself or you can go back to letting Norin fuck you for your dinner.” Q spoke in perfect Russian to the man.

“I don’t trust them.” Mikhail said as he sat back down glaring at Bond and Trevelyan.

“Of course not, their educated. You’re just a cum dump for Boris.” Q said with distain. The man’s hand came up quickly and wrapped around Q’s neck. “Remember what Globa did after the slap?” Q said to the Russian without blinking. James admired his composure as his throat was enclosed by the brute’s hand.

“He won’t be able to save you now if I choose to tighten my grip you little prick.” The man hissed through clenched teeth.

“But we will,” James said in Russian. The man turned and looked at James’ fixed stare. In James’ hand, he gripped the fork tight. A perfect weapon for gouging out someone’s eyes. The man’s glance moved quickly back and forth between Alec and James. Slowly, he released Q’s neck and patted the young man on the shoulder.

Q looked back at the agents and his eyes softened. “Don’t worry, they are harmless.” Q slipped easily into English.

“We are his best friends. Don’t you know when someone is joking?” said Mikhail.

“I know when I’m hearing bullshit. Don’t ever touch him again.” James said back in Russian.

The man smiled. He laughed softly and reached over, placing a single finger on Q’s shoulder. In a split second, Alec came across the table at the man, knocking him off the chair. James stood and rounded the table pulling Alec and the man apart. Prison guards rushed up as the man came off the floor. The prisoner jumped to his feet, his nose obviously broken, and went to attack Alec, when Q shouted.

“IF YOU DO I’LL HAVE YOU KILLED!”

The man stilled and looked at the younger man. He turned and spat at Alec’s feet. The five men were surrounded by the prisoner guards who had their batons out ready to strike the first person who moved.

“What makes you think you have that kind of power? You’re nothing but Globa’s fucking little pet.”

“A pet with teeth.” Q whispered back. James glanced at Alec.

The other prisoner backed down. Boris grabbed Q’s upper arm. “Let’s go.”

Q glanced at James briefly before he moved off with his two bodyguards.

~Q~

Alec and James sat in the cell with Yuri. It was late. The men had been studying the layout of the prison and marking the shift changes of the guards as well as which guard was attentive and which let his attention wander. They looked for holes in the security and the breaks in the defenses. After a week and a half, the two agents had a plan for an escape, but still didn’t have access to their target.

James laid on the bottom bunk with Alec asleep in the top. James laid there thinking about the last week and a half. He’d seen Q a dozen times but only gotten to talk to him twice. Both times the young man seemed to want to talk but had been stalled by his body guards. He seem desperate to spend time with his fellow countrymen but wouldn’t let his defenses down.

James thought about the young man with the large hazel eyes behind the eyeglasses. His remarkable pale skin and thick raven hair. Bond wondered if that hair was as soft as it looked. How would it feel dragging through his fingers? James licked his lips and shifted on to his side. He knew it wasn’t right to let his mind run in that direction. Letting his abstinence affect his concentration. It had been over two weeks since he had relieved his frustrations. He normally took himself in hand two or three times a week, if he didn’t have another means of releasing the stress, but here in this prison, he was not about to wank off in the shower.

He unzipped his coveralls and slowly dragged his palm down his chest. His skin itched and he needed this. He slipped his hand down lower and ghosted over his heated groin. Barely touching the cotton fabric. James sucked in a quick breath through his teeth to cover a moan. He needed to be quiet. He reached under the waistband and took himself in hand. His skin was warm and within just a few pulls he was hard and wanting.

An image of Q came to his mind unbidden and he pushed it away. Q was a target. He might have to kill the young man. He couldn’t jerk himself off to the image of the boy. James pulled Sophia to mind. He remembered the last time he had spent with her. She was aggressive; being the dominant partner that night. He pictured her as she rode on top of him. Growling and dragging her nails across his skin.

The image of Q returned instantly. Q wouldn’t be dominant, James fantasied. He would lay under James. He was surrender to the man. Giving up control and submission. He would be beautiful that way.

James tried to push the image away and focus back on Sophia. Her long dark hair and smoldering dark eyes. Not like Q’s jade green eyes. Soft and warm as they sought out James. Bond’s imagination seeing those eyes looking up at him as he laid over Q’s thin body. Kissing down that long swan neck and biting into Q’s shoulder. The man laid in his bunk thinking about how Q would sound as James took him apart. Would he shout or moan? Would he demand or beg? Bond imagined him begging and moaning James’ name as Bond took him slowly, exploring every inch of that lithe body.

James thought of Q’s full red lips. How deeply tinted they were next to that pale white skin and black beard. Bond wanted Q to shave his beard. Nothing but the smooth pale skin to kiss. And those incredible red lips, so full and soft. The image of those lips wrapped around his cock made James tighten his grip and pull just a little harder. The thought of Q on his knees before Bond, those dark lips sliding down his cock and those big hazel eyes looking up at him. Bond squeezed his shaft two more times and he came in his hand. His face turned into his pillow muffling his grunts.

James took in a sharp quick breath through his nose and slowly let it out over his lips. He tasted metal and realized he had bitten his lip as he was fantasying about the young man. Bond knew this was dangerous, but he couldn’t help himself. He was becoming fixated on the boy.

~Q~

The next day Alec and James walked into the dining hall to see Q sitting alone at his table. Mikhail and Boris were not around. The young man’s eyes were closed and he was swaying slightly to and fro as he had done the first time the men noticed him.

James and Alec got their food avoiding an argument between two men regarding a stolen apple. Turning to go to Q’s table they saw Norin sit down beside the young man. He had three men with him. James and Alec quickly moved through the crowds. Q was totally alone with Norin and Q’s body guards were nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. They are welcomed and enjoyed.


	4. Taking Control

Taking Control

Q was alone and surrounded by men who wanted to harm him. Bond twitched. He nudged Alec, who immediately understood the situation. Both men moved quickly through the room watching Norin as well as the prison guards. Q still had his eyes closed and was swaying slightly to and fro as James had seen him the first time. The young man didn’t know the danger he was in. He didn’t know he was surrounded by men who were willing to kill him.

“So, what does a pretty little fuck like you do for that bastard, Globa?” Norin hissed into Q’s ear.

The young man’s eyes flashed open as he jumped, frightened by the killer. Q looked around the table and realized Mikhail and Boris were not there and he was sitting with Norin and three of his men. The man to Q’s left pulled out a shank covertly and held it tight to Q’s ribs. Norin grinned at Q, as the young man realized he was helpless.

Q looked over at the prison guards who were watching an escalating argument on the other side of the room.

“Don’t even imagine you can call out to them in time.” Norin growled.

“What did you do to Boris and Mikhail?”

“They were left in the cell by the guard. Just you and me now. What do you do?”

“I . . . I find things out for him.” Q’s heart was racing.

“What sorta things? Secrets?”

Q nodded.

“Is that how you found out about the business between the Serbians and me?”

The evidence that resulted in Norin being arrested with Serbian terrorists and two dozen crates of stolen rifles came from Q’s hacking into communications between the Moscow crime syndicate and the terrorists. He was responsible for Norin being there. Q thought he had covered his tracks well enough when he sent the information to the FSB but there might have been an informant in the department.

Q swallowed and tried to maintain a calm exterior. He rested his hands in his lap and shifted back away from Norin. The knife biting deeper into his skin.

“I am sure if Globa wanted you to know what I do for him, he would be more than happy to discuss it with you privately.”

Norin’s grin slipped from his face and he punched Q in the stomach. Q grunted and bent forward. His eyes squeezing shut as he gasped for air.

“Globa would love to have another private conversation with me. He broke my fingers.” Norin held up the opposite hand and showed the bruised swollen digits. “You will tell me what I want to know, or I will do the same to you, before Marco guts you.”

Q coughed trying to stop from vomiting.

“I think you are sitting in my seat.” James said standing at the edge of the table. Norin was to his left and Norin’s two goons were sitting to the right. Q looked up into the man’s face. A pleading look of desperation tinted his eyes.

Alec had slipped behind the man holding a knife to Q’s ribs. Both agents still held their food trays.

“Get lost, bastard. When I’m done here, I’m planning on looking for you.” Norin hissed and turned away from Bond and back to Q.

“Why go looking when I’m right here?”

Norin turned back with hatred pouring off of him. “You wish to die today?”

Bond knew that was good. Hatred meant emotions, which meant the man wouldn’t be thinking as clearly. “As good as any other day.”

Norin curled up the corners of his mouth in a sadistic grin.

Bond flung the food tray sideways. The plate and food spilling over the table and the men sitting there. Norin raised his hands in defense but it was too late. The edge of the tray caught Norin right on the bridge of his nose. Snapping the fragile bone again upon impact. Norin fell backwards out of his seat and to the floor with a loud curse.

Alec flipped his tray on edge and slammed it into the back of the head of the man sitting next to Q. The man grunted and fell forward, dropping the knife before he could harm Q.

Bond immediately leaped to his right and tackled the other two men at the table. Dragging them from their seats to wrestle on the floor. Rushing quickly to his feet, Bond fought the two men in a dizzying array of punches and kicks. Both Russians quickly retreating back into the gathering crowd.

The striking blow from the baton was excruciating. The prison guard hitting James’ thigh just above his knee. Bond’s leg instantly going numb and unable to support his weight. The man crumbled to the floor as another strike from the wooden club hit his upper arm.

The prison guards finally coming to Q’s rescue were now pummeling James and Alec as well as Norin. Q struggled off the floor. He tried to move towards Bond, shouting at the guards to stop. The guards ignored him and continued the beatings.

“Hold!” The shout in Russian was loud and carried over the room and the gathered crowd.

Q looked up to see the other prisoners down on their knees with their heads bowed and hands raised. Several new guards entered the room carrying shotguns followed by Commandant Globa. The man marched up to the men on the floor; his dark eyes flashing with anger.

Q slow rose to his feet but kept his eyes down cast. James glanced over at Alec as he crawled up onto his knees. Blood was trickling down his temple and across his cheek. Alec seemed bruised but alright. He nodded once to James and then looked up into Globa’s face.

“These two saved my life.” Q said softly. His fear of Globa greater than his fear of anyone else in this prison.

“Where are your cell mates?” Globa shouted. Q flinched.

“I don’t know. They were here earlier, then when while I was thinking, they must have left.”

“Thinking? You and your stupid mind palace.” Globa took a step forward and looked down at Bond. “Who are they?”

“They are brothers, William and Richard Sterling.” Q answered in Russian. “Norin had a knife in my side and they saved me.” Q pointed to the knife resting on the floor under the table.

Globa looked at the knife then turned and slapped one of the guards hard, across the face. “I told you nothing is to happen to this man!” He turned back to Q and slapped him too. The blow knocked Q’s glasses off his face. “And you! You must never let your mind wander in here. It show’s weakness.”

Globa circled around the kneeling Bond. “I am going to do something nice for you and your brother. You have a new job to keep you busy here. You like this little fucker so much, you can keep an eye on him full time. If anything should happen to him, anything at all, I will skin you alive. Then make you watch while I do the same to your brother.” He kicked Bond between his shoulder blades, pushing the man to the floor.

“No,” Q shouted. He remembered the reports he had read from the account he had hacked. He knew someone was coming for him from England. These two men who claimed to be brothers but weren’t could be the assassins. Globa turned and glared at Q. The young man ducked his head and looked at the floor. “I believe it would be better if you let me be alone. No more cell mates.”

“Oh do you? Why, you don’t like the quality of cock you need to suck around here?” The Russian hissed at Q. The young man took a step back.

“It would be safer if I was alone.”

“You were alone at that table and it nearly cost you your life. No, these too will be your new bodyguards.” Globa pointed at James and Alec. “If you want to be safer, learn to enjoy fucking them.”

Bond grunted but slowly pulled himself back up to kneel. His blue eyes following Globa as he moved over to the bleeding Norin.

Both of Norin’s eyes were red and swollen from the broken nose Bond had given him. Blood flowed down his neck from a split ear from a baton strike. His left arm hung awkwardly from his body, probably broken. Panting softly, he did not look up as Globa approached him. The grey haired man circled him, looking down. A predatory smile cover Globa’s face.

“So, once again you have tried to take something that wasn’t yours, Geogrii. This time it will cost you.” He nodded to the guards and the men started beating the kneeling man again with their batons. Norin cried out but the guards ignored his pleas and curses. They continued the beating even after the man lost consciousness. Blood flowing rapidly from his mouth and ears. Globa waved them off and went over and kicked at the battered man. He laughed when Norin didn’t respond to the kick. He waved his hands and two guards dragged Norin off.

Globa nodded once to Q and walked off. Guards grabbed Alec and James, pulling them off the floor. Q bent down and picked up his glasses. The left lens was cracked. Q carefully put the glasses on, then looked around the room determining how much of his vision was handicapped by the broken glasses. He moved closer to James and Alec, and spoke to them in English.

“I hope you didn’t leave anything in your cell you wanted.” He followed the guards out of the cafeteria. Alec and James limping slowly after him.

James caught a quick glance at Yuri as they passed. The old man had a broad smile on his face. Apparently he was happy he would get his single cell back again.

~Q~

Q’s cell was in the newer portion of the Bear. It was slightly larger than the previous cell that James and Alec had been in. Besides the two set of bunk beds and the table with chairs. There was an electric kettle, two mugs and a box of PG tips.

Bond raised an eyebrow at the kettle and looked over at Q.

“It’s a benefit of being my bodyguards. Better treatment and some personal items.” Q shuffled around the two agents. He tried to keep as much space as possible between himself and the two men. “Globa allows me books. You’re welcome to them, just don’t tear the pages out. My previous cellmates, Boris and Mikhail got a tube of lubricant ever three weeks. I’m sure if you have any special needs, Globa will fulfill them as long as you keep me in line and safe.”

Bond moved around the cell checking on the contents but also looking for any listening devices. “Lube? Was it for them or did they . . .”

“They prefer each other, although, I’m sure they will tell you they are not gay. Putin’s attitude towards homosexuals has reached here. No one is gay, it’s just prison sex.” Q said still not looking either man in the face. “As for what Globa said, disregard it. I’m no one’s bitch. Don’t touch me and I won’t request Globa shoot you.”

“Would he?”

“Yes,” Q tried to sound strong and positive but the adrenaline from the close call with Norin was wearing off. Q was beginning to lose his nerve.

Alec and James looked quickly at each other as they noted Q’s hesitation around him. Alec went to sit down at the table as James leaned against the door. He relaxed his body and tried to look as non-threating as a trained killer could.

“So we need to keep you safe?” James asked.

Q paced back and forth in the tiny space between the beds, never looking up. “Yes. There are members of several criminal gangs here at the Bear that would like to see me dead.”

“Oh, why?” Alec asked.

“Various reasons. Nothing you need to worry about.” Q finally moved to sit in the other chair but pushed it back away from Alec and the table. Q flipped the switch on the kettle and let it start to heat the water inside. Alec slowly handed the box of teabags over to the frightened man.

“And the part about keeping you in line?” James prodded. A subtle interrogation had begun.

“Globa requests things from me. Not sexual, if that is what you think. I find things out for him. I can help his brother by way of the computer.” Q said finally looking James in the face. “Every day, they will take me to a special room with computers and servers in it. I’ll work for several hours and then they will return me here. I don’t go out with the general population to the exercise yard. If that’s a problem for you, you better tell Globa quickly, before Mikhail and Boris are released back into the regular cells.”

“Not a problem. What will happen to Mikhail and Boris?” Alec asked.

“Well, first Globa will have a talk with them about leaving me to Norin. Then they will be assigned to a new cell. Maybe they will be together, probably not. They made a lot of enemies while they were my guards. There are a lot of prisoners who would be quite happy to see them bloodied. On top of the fact, they will lose all the special privileges of being in a cell with me. No more lube.” When the kettle clicked off, Q poured the hot water into the mug over the teabag. He offered the cup to Alec, who turned it down.

“So, I take it by the way you talk, you don’t freely work for Globa?” James asked watching how Q’s attention darted back and forth between himself and Alec.

“Well, I don’t really wish to be beaten again by the man, so yes, I don’t do this freely. I’m a prisoner here but I did not get convicted of crime before I was sent here.” Q said before he licked his lips. “Are you familiar with Vladimir Globa of Minsk?”

“Dimtriyvev Consortium Criminal Syndicate, dealing in drugs, prostitution, extortion and money laundering. Rival to Moscow Mafia.” James said flatly.

Q’s eyes grew large. “You’re more than just a pretty face.” Q suddenly looked away, realizing what he had just said. He took a sip of tea before he started to speak again. “Yes, they are very dangerous people. Vladimir Globa is Commandant Globa’s brother. They captured me in Minsk and sent me here. I have been providing them information on drug interdiction as well as other information.”

“And you want to stop?” James asked.

“Well, yes, but I still don’t want to get beaten.” Q responded. James and Alec shared a glance.

“Why are you telling us this? Wouldn’t it be safer to keep quiet?”

It would have been but Q needed information and by giving out crumbs, he was getting more back from the brothers. How did men who were supposed to work for an ‘import/export’ company in London, know so much about Russian crime syndicates.

“Yes, but I thought you would like to know what you have stepped into. Because you chose to save me from Norin, you have place yourself at Globa’s beck and call. I’m sorry.” Q watched their reaction.

James pushed himself off the wall and moved closer. “I never did get your name?” He smiled at Q.

The young man was surprised to see a relaxed James smiling at him. He looked over at Alec and realized neither man was angry or disappointed. “Q. I’m called Q.” He smiled back and let his shoulders sag. He sighed and released the tension he had been holding in his body. If these two were the men to send to kill him, then they should have been worried about Globa and his guards. Maybe, just maybe, Q had found allies.

James couldn’t get over how young and innocent Q looked. It was difficult to think of him as a terrorist or a criminal hacker. He looked more like a wild woodland creature, a fae. Bond wanted to reach out and stroke his fingers down that pale face. See is the dark hair of his beard was soft. It was wrong. He was here for a job. Get the man out and hold him until M decided what to do with him. James needed to focus on his mission, not the deep green hazel eyes now studying him.

“Hello, Q. I’m Richard, this is my brother William. We are going to take good care of you.”


	5. The Lamb’s Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. RL is getting in the way of writing this story and I am sorry for the slow up dates. I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they get better. Please be patient.

The Lamb’s Domain

Bond was laying on the bottom bunk of the bed he and Alec occupied. Q was in the bunk opposite. It was late and he was awake thinking about what Q had said. He was being forced to help Dimtriyvev Consortium. He was a prisoner here just like everyone else, except he wasn’t treated like everyone else. Bond thought about the briefing with M, two weeks earlier. Q had been working for several years before he was placed here. He had been hacking into banks and governmental agencies. Had he been doing that for another criminal element or was he just doing it for himself? Was he a lone operative or was he part of another, yet unknown, syndicate? There were still too many unanswered questions regarding the young man.

In the darkness, Bond heard the soft rustling of fabric and high whine of metal springs. His muscle tensed as he slit his eyes to watch the darkness. From the limited moonlight coming in through the barred window, Bond could see Q slipping off his bed and moving silently to the toilet. He moaned silently inside, thinking he would have to lay still will the young man relieved himself. Bond wondered ashamedly if he would be able to see the man’s cock. Bond licked his lips and waited to hear the tell-tale sounds.

The soft hum of a zipper being pulled down on a pair of coveralls cause James to picture Q’s long fingers slowly opening his clothes. The image of Q’s body slipped into James’ mind. Was Q bare chested or was there a scattering of soft black hair across the pale white skin? Would Q have tattoos, or would his chest carry scars like Bond’s did? James knew he needed to get his mind back into the mission and to quit fantasizing about the young criminal but he couldn’t. There was something transfixing about the young man that held James’ attention as well as his desire.

Bond listened but there was no further expected sounds. He could tell Q was panting, and the rustle sound of fabric of Q’s movements. Then he heard a muffled cry, as much a plea as anything else. James twisted in the bed and positioned himself to watch the young man. Q’s shoulders were slumped and his feet spaced apart. His upper body seemed to curve forward in upon itself. The young man’s arm was moving rapidly. Bond realized suddenly Q was not trying to urinate but masturbate.

James mouth went dry. The very thought that the man he had been think about sexually was presently standing a mere five feet away from him with his cock in his hand. Blood rushed rapidly to Bond’s groin and he bit his cheek to keep from groaning himself. He felt light headed and wanted to rush over to the man. To watch closely and touch. Feel. Enjoy.

Slowly, Bond let his hand travel down his body to his groin. He was hard. The mere thought of Q engaged just a few feet away from him, brought an urgency to James, he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. He rolled over away from Q and unzipped his coveralls. His hand slipping into the fabric and quickly taking hold of his prick. He let his palm slide over the head and gather the precum to slide down the length. He heard Q panting softly and James closed his eyes. The image of those long dexterous fingers working a hard cock came to James’ mind. The image of Q’s hand on James’ cock quickly surpassed all other thoughts. James’ free hand moved up to his mouth and he bit the fleshy part of his thumb to cover his moans.

Rolling back over onto his side facing Q, he watched. He watched the young man sway slightly, and slow the speed of his right hand then speed up. James could smell Q’s lust in the small room. The intoxicating scent of sex and Q. James want to taste the scent on Q’s skin. Lick the long graceful neck and drag his hand through the boy’s hair. James wondered if Q’s natural scent clung there. If he buried his nose in Q’s dark curls could he enjoy the scent he smelled now?

Q let out another pitiful cry and quickly slapped his free hand over his mouth. James saw the man shake and quickly grab the edge of the bed frame to support himself. The heavy smell of semen tinted the air and James came silently from it. He heard the muffled hum of the zipper being closed and watched as Q turned back around. Something was wrong. Just as the moonlight caught his face, James could see the anguish and pain in the young man’s face. Q sagged against the bed frame and wiped a tear from his face.

Without thought, Bond slipped his hand out of his coveralls and wiped it on the wool blanket. Slowly, he crawled out of his bed and stepped close to the young man. Q jumped when he saw the blonde approaching. He tried to back away but was trapped by the metal bed frame.

“Q, what’s wrong?” James whispered. He wanted to reach out and touch the young man but Q’s body was trembling. Bond thought the boy reminded him of a wild trapped animal.

“I . . . I wanted . . . I can’t sleep.” His normally sharp diction slipping away.

“And you thought a wank would help you sleep?”

Q’s eyes flew open wide and he wrapped his arms defensively around his chest.

“Stay away from me!” he hissed back.

James remained still watching the wild expression play across Q’s face.

“I’m not going to harm you. Neither of us are. Don’t worry.”

Q watched him carefully. “I don’t want anyone touching me!”

“Okay, I get that, but you can’t sleep? What’s wrong?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do you have any idea what it is like for someone like me in a place like this? Half the people want to kill me and the other half want to rape me. Why would I ever close my eyes? I haven’t slept more than an hour at a time in the last six months. I’m beginning to lose my mind. Now get away from me!”

Bond worried Q would start yelling and drawing attention to their cell. He stepped to the side and moved closer but not trapping the young man. Giving Q an escape if he wanted it.

“I’m not like that, I promise. You’re scare. Okay. You want to sleep but don’t feel safe.” James spoke softly but not whispering. He dropped his voice low and reassuring as if speaking to a frightened animal.    

“No.”

“I promise not to touch you, but why don’t we sleep in the same bunk?”

“WHAT?!” Q whispered harshly stepping away.

Bond raised his hands in mock surrender. “You sleep near the wall. I’ll sleep on the outside. No one will be able to get to you except through me. I’ll keep everyone away and you can sleep in safety.”

Q cocked his head to the side. “Why would you do that?” Q asked returning back to a calmer tone.

“I understand being afraid. I know it can eat you up inside. I told you earlier, we were going to take care of you. Trust me.” Bond lowered his hands.

Q seemed to be thinking as his eyes moved away from Bond to the bunk then the door of the cell. Finally, Q looked over at Alec, asleep on the top bunk of the bed.

“What about your brother?”

“What about him? He is asleep. He has been in situations before where he needed help too. He would offer to help if he was awake. Don’t worry. I won’t touch you. I won’t lay a finger on you. But it might help you sleep.”

Q remained still listening to Bond. Then he let his glance move around the cell again. The bed, the door, Alec and back to the bed, then to Bond.

“You promise not to touch me?”

“Yes.”

“If you do, I’ll have Globa kill you!”

“Don’t worry. You have nothing to worry about.” James held out his hand offering Q to lie down first.

The young man took a hesitant step towards the bed then stopped and looked at James one more time. He duck down and crawled into the lower bunk. James waited until Q nodded his head and then the taller blonde carefully laid down next to the young man. Bond rolled up on to his side, facing away from the brunette. He could feel Q’s rapid breathing across the back of his neck and the tension in the body lying behind him.

James remained perfectly still and tried to focus on anything other than the warmth of Q behind him. Slowly, he felt Q relax and sag. The gentle sighs and the humming of a man falling asleep. Bond wrapped his arms around his torso remembering what he had told Q; he had nothing to worry about, Bond wouldn’t touch the young man. All Bond wanted to do was touch Q at the very moment. He want to see if the young man’s hair was as soft as it looked or if those dark red lips were as firm when kissed or if Q tasted as sweet as James believed he did.

He laid on his side staring into the dark room, trying to not think about the man behind him. Then he felt a bump and a warm breath across his neck. He twisted over onto his back to look at the young man. Asleep, Q looked even younger and peaceful. James couldn’t help himself. He reached out and let his fingertips drag down Q’s face. The beard was soft. Q purred as James’ fingers caressed his face. James twisted to lie flatter. Q, unconsciously moved closer, burrowing his face into James’ shoulder. Q’s arm flung over James’ chest, encasing the older man in a sleep embrace. James sighed. He couldn’t move without waking the sleeping man but he thought he really didn’t want to move. He slowly brought his hand up again and let his finger drag slowly through the tangle of raven curls. They were soft and thick. They quickly bounced back into their unruly nest as soon as James’ fingers slipped passed.

This was bad. It was going to be a Herculean effort not to want to touch Q again. Bond closed his eyes and laid quietly next to the sleeping man. He started to concentrate on the repetitive moves of assembling and disassembling every gun he was familiar with. He thought about the cut and color of every suit he owned. Anything to keep from thinking about the young man next to him. The soft lips resting on his shoulder and the warm breath caressing his skin.

~Q~

“Wakie, wakie.”

James shifted under the weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and focused on the trouse of dark curls tickling his chin. His arm was wrapped around Q’s shoulder as the young man’s upper body had Bond pinned to the bed.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Alec smiled down at the two men on the bottom bunk.

James was immediately awake but Q was slower to surface. The young man groaned and shifted to hide his face into James’ chest. James pulled his arm away from Q and let it lay beside them on the bed.

“Go away,” Q’s moaned into James’ ribs.

“Q, time to get up. I heard the bell for breakfast. Let’s get up.” Alec stood up straight and stepped back.

Q slowly raised his head and his hazel green eyes opened. His gaze moved up James’ face then locked on the blonde’s eyes. Q suddenly pushed back gasping as he did.

“You said you wouldn’t touch me!” he accused.

“Who’s touching who? I’m the one pinned under you.” James smiled softly.

“I . . . when . . .” he ducked his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. You hadn’t slept in a while. Your body is finally catching up and you didn’t mean anything by it. It was just nature.” Bond tried to sound reassuring all the while wanting nothing more than to pull the young man closer and breathe in his scent.

Q pulled back away from the inclined man and crawled over James’ body. He stood up and glanced at Alec before moving quickly away to the far side of the small cell. James sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

The sudden clang of the lock opening notified the men that the guards had come for them.

“Come!” the guard shouted at them as he stepped back from the door.

Q led the men out of the cell and down the walkway to the center aisle. Ten minutes after walking, Alec and James were in a part of the prison they had not been before. They were up on the third floor of the building and the windows here were large and un-shuttered. The sun warmed the room and chased the chilled air away from the concrete walls. In the room were three industrial grade tables. They were arranged in a ‘U’ shape with a rolling chair set in the middle. Four different computers were arranged on two tables. Two desk tops and two laptops. On the third table was a large map of Europe; post-it notes and pins were strategically placed on it. On the walls were maps and charts. Some hand drawn diagrams and sheets of papers with lists.

Bond and Trevelyan looked around the room as Q went to sit down.

“You will be expected to get my breakfast but after that you don’t have to stay. I’ll work alone here until lunch.” Q said as he turned each computer on.

“What if we want to stay?” James asked.

Q looked up at the man. “Boris and Mikhail never stayed.” He turned away. “I don’t mind if you do. You could start the kettle for some tea, while William gets our breakfast.” Bond looked up at Alec. Alec shrugged and left. Bond went to the small table by the window and turned the electric kettle on. He looked up and saw the view from the window was the exercise yard. Q could watch everything that happened down on the yard and was probably given this room to work in as a taunt. He could see the prisoners below, the fights and the gangs.

Bond poured the boiling water over the teabags in the cups. There was no milk or sugar, so he brought over the mug as soon as the tea had seeped. He set the mug next to Q, as the young man quickly typed at one of the keyboards. James looked at the screen the saw lines of code with letters and symbols streaming past. He didn’t recognized any of it.

“What are you working on now?”

Q stopped and looked over his shoulder at the man. He looked surprised to see James there. He blinked trying to focus on the man in front of him. The cracked left lens of his glasses interfering with his vision.

“Oh, you’re really are going to stay?”

James sat down on the table behind Q as there were no other chairs in the room.

“So tell me what you are doing. Maybe I can help.” He smirked.

“I sincerely doubt that.” Q turned back around to the computer. “I’m gleaming information for Globa and his brother.”

“What kind of information?” Q twisted and looked at Bond. He shrugged. “If William and I are supposed to be your body guards, we should know what kind of business we are involved in.”

“Business? Like Universal Imports and Exports?”

The mention of Bond’s cover made the hairs stand on the back of James’ neck. He remained calm while he considered what Q actually knew.

“Why would you be interested in them?” Bond’s voice didn’t wavier.

“Interesting.” Q turned back to the screen. “I’ve hit a nerve.”

“Why do you say that?” Bond slid off the table to stand behind Q’s chair.

“Micro-reflexes around your eyes. That and I hack into your arrest record after our first meeting. Why would two educated brothers from London be arrested with two kilos of cocaine in Belarus? I looked into your company. Normal firewall. Standard information available. Profitable financial record. Nothing unusual until I hit a second fire wall.” Q turned in his chair and looked up into James’ face. The blonde could see the intelligence in the jade green eyes as they traveled over him. “A much more sophisticated firewall. I haven’t cracked it yet. I could understand if it was around the financials or personnel records but it is not. What are you hiding, Mr. Sterling.”

Bond knew exactly what the second firewall was hiding. MI6. He leaned back against the edge of the table. He needed to come up with a lie and a good one. Then he had to tell it to someone who evidently knew how to read micro-expressions.

“The men who founded Universal.” He started.

“Francis and Martin Gloater.”

“Yes, Francis and Martin Gloater, also known as Franz and Martin Gruber. Germans. They were officers in the German Army in forty-five. After the war they were on the Russian side of Berlin. They escaped before they were deported east to an internment camp. They made their way to England, illegally and in forty-eight started Universal. For the first five years of the business, not everything they imported was excise and customs approved.”

“Oh.” Q nodded his head. “And now?”

“We are a legitimate company but there are times when we engage in trade that some people would find suspect. Hence, the need for more secure network.”

“Trade like the cocaine?”

“It was a favor for a friend.”

“Stupid. No one is worth that kind of personal risk.” Q said spinning back to the computers, disregarding the personal risk he placed himself in for the past three years. He pushed his chair down the table and queued up another laptop. The explanation was plausible and the man didn’t appear to be lying. But Q knew he wasn’t as good at reading people as his brother had been. Still Q needed to verify the company and hack through the second firewall.

“So says the man who is working for the Minsk Mafia.” Bond relaxed fractionally.

“Not willingly working for.”

“So what did you do before this?” Bond kept up his subtle interrogation.

“Things.”                                                                 

“Like?”

Q turned and looked at him then smiled. “Just because we shared a bed together, doesn’t mean I will share my secrets with you.”

“I just want to get to know the man I’m sharing a nine by twelve room with.” Bond smiled.

Alec entered the room carrying a tray with three bowls on it and three pieces of fruit. Q leaped his feet and grabbed the orange. Holding it close to nose to breath in the citrus smell.

“The prison has been put on half rations after yesterday’s fight. Just porridge today and it’s so thin, it would be easier to drink it than spoon it.” Alec set the tray down. “The cook said the fruit was special for us.”

“What about Norin?” James asked. “Did you see him?” Alec shook his head.

Q sat down and sipped his tea as he typed one handed. After a minute he leaned back in his chair and looked shaken.

“He’s dead.”

“What? How do you know?” James moved to look over Q’s shoulder. The young man tapped on the screen.

“I hacked into the prison’s system. There is a report here that Norin died after falling off the third floor tier and landing on the concrete floor four stories down. Three guards and five prisoners swore Norin committed suicide.” Q started to shake. Bond set both of his hands on Q’s shoulder to steady the young man.

“A fall from the third floor would cover up the bruises from a beating.” Alec said as he sipped the thin gruel.

“They’re going to kill me, too. When they are done with me.” Q whispered.

James spun the chair around and knelt down in front of the young man.

“No, they’re not. We won’t let them.”

“You think you can stop them.” Q sighed.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed


	6. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter has a homosexual rape and murder. Please know your triggers. If this is a problem skip to the last third of this chapter. Thank you for all the kudos and comments.

The Shower

Alec and James had been sharing a cell with Q for almost a week, before they were marched down to the showers. Q never asked James to sleep in the same bunk with him again and James didn’t to push and move in to the bed without Q’s permission. As it was, Bond was having a difficult time just being in the young man’s presence.

Any other time, he wouldn’t have thought twice about letting his interests be known, but here in prison, it was dangerous. Strangely enough, where homosexual acts were taking place daily and openly, no one would admit to being gay or even bisexual. It was a certainty of death if one did.

Every day James spent in close proximity to Q was another day he had to control his desires for the young man. He had memorized the man’s face. The soft round curve of Q’s nose and placement of sexy little moles on his skin. The hollow of Q’s neck and the line of his jaw. How Q’s hair bounced as he twisted quickly in his chair when he moved between computers. How Q would grasp the tea mug with both hands before taking his first sip of the day. How Q would quickly grab the fruit available, especially oranges, and breathe in their scent with his eyes closed. James wondered what kissing Q would taste like after he ate his oranges. Would the young man’s tongue have the trace of citrus on it, or would the perfumed remains of tea coat the kisses. It was getting frustrating.

Bond was never alone. The three of them were always together and as Alec wouldn’t mind if James took himself in hand, he couldn’t do it in front of Q. He certainly couldn’t do it in front of the person who he would be fantasying about while doing it. Bond tension was growing.

He also noticed Q never woke again in the night to masturbate. He wondered about that. He knew Q would toss and turn often in the night, but he never appeared to be indulging himself again after the time Bond caught him at it. He wondered if the young man was as frustrated as he was.

Now he was expected to go down to the showers with the young man and stand in a room naked with him while not acting as if he was affected by the other man’s nudity. It was going to be disastrous. Dragging his fingers through his hair, he ran though his head all the things he should think about. Field drills from boot camp. His last medical examination. Tanner naked. M naked. Margret Thatcher naked.

It wasn’t working. Nothing was working. The idea of the young man standing next to him in the hot steam of the communal showers was already effecting him. Before they even entered the disrobing room, Bond was getting hard.

The three men walked into the disrobing room and stripped. Their clothes were thrown into a laundry hamper and they grabbed towels. Bond kept his eyes fixed ahead concentrating on the other prisoners as Q moved beside him.

As Bond and Alec moved into the poor lit shower room, the warm moist air hit them. Something was wrong. They could smell the fear in the room. The men in the room were huddled in different groups. The sound of the showers muffled the voices. The room was dark with poor lighting; the window fogged over letting in only diffused light. The walls were bare concrete and not tile. It was claustrophobic.

Bond’s interest in Q slipped away as he suddenly became aware of the tension in the room. Q stepped up to one of the shower heads and ducked his head under the spray. Bond stepped to the next one and pulled Q over to the one James was standing under. Q looked up but Bond was watching the room, instead of the young man.

“Stay here.” James said to Q as the young man questioned him.

Alec stepped to block the view of the other prisoners. His back was turned to Q and James as he studied the men in the room. James watched as he prisoners huddled back away for them, frightened. When a crowd of prisoners Yuri had called wolves parted slightly. On the floor at their feet were two men. Boris and Mikhail.

Mikhail was laying on his side, his back to Alec and James. His back was bruised and blooded. It was obvious he had been raped and beaten. Boris was on his knees between the men. A cloth shoved in his mouth, blocking his screams.

One of the wolves yanked the rag and Boris called out. “Q, HELP ME!!”

Q spun around to see the man on his knees. He moved towards the man and Bond grabbed him. The blonde pulled the naked man close to his body, preventing him from moving. They watched as the men hauled Boris to his feet and bent him forward, pulling his arms back over his shoulders. Twisting them into a painful pose. They shoved the rag back down his throat.

One man moved quickly to violate the man. Boris screaming into the rag. Another man started beating Boris’ face. Boris twisted and tried to pull away as he was raped and beaten.

Bond grabbed Q and twisted him to hide the young man’s face in his chest. He wrapped his hand over Q’s head and covered his ears, as Q tried to pull away.

“Alec,” Bond said, warning his friend.

Alec stepped toward the door while James kept Q locked against his body. Alec kept himself between James and the wolves. The prisoners were laughing and shouting as they abused the other man.

Q was shaking and clung to James. The blonde held tight to him as they moved to the room where they would receive clean clothing. James and Alec wrapped dry towels around their waist and James carefully covered Q up, too.

“We need to go save him!” Q’s voice broke.

“No, it’s a trap.” Alec said as he moved to grab clean clothing.

Other prisoners started rushing out of the shower and into the changing room. Men were scrambling to dress and leave. They were shouting and calling for the guards.

“A trap?” Q looked up in a frightened gaze.

“A trap for you. They wanted to get you away from us. Have you rush over and help Boris and Mikhail.”

“To kill me?”

“Probably. You need to get dressed so we can get out of here. The guards will find out soon and shut everything down.”

“Come on, Q, get dressed!”

The young man twisted away and stood up. Q kept his naked back to the two men as he dressed. Bond could see the expanse of blemish free skin across his back and down his legs. Q’s skin was pale and flawless. His body was narrow and sleek, like a greyhound. Whipcord muscles moved under the ivory skin. James tied not to stare. He licked his lips and tried to focus on the doors of the room waiting for the guards to enter. Bond swallowed hard and turned away. He looked over at Alec and realized his friend was watching him. Studying him. James raised an eyebrow and Alec smiled at him. He knew. Alec knew James was enamored of Q.

Q finished dressing and Bond stood. He reached for Q’s arm to guide him away. Q jerked suddenly away from the man. He looked up at Bond and then stepped back, keeping as much distance as he could from the two men while still being near them for protection. As they stepped towards the door the alarm sounded. The guards finally rushed into the shower block and Alec and James knelt down quickly, slipping their hands on top of their heads. Q seemed confused and disoriented.

“Q?” Bond whispered.

The young man glanced down at Bond, then knelt. The guards rushed passed and entered the shower room. Shouts and screams could be heard pouring from the room. Q bent his head down and shuttered. Bond wanted to reach for the young man but a guard stood over them with a shotgun. They dare not move.

The prisoners were returned to their cells and the prison was locked down. Q did not return to the computer room that day. He stayed in the cell with James and Alec. He kept pacing on the far side of the cell from the two men. Keeping as much distance as he could form the two of them. He refused to look at the two men. He refused to speak to them when Bond called out to him. He just whispered to himself, walking in circles.

The men were not released to go to the cafeteria for dinner that night. They were kept locked down and hungry. At lights out, Alec climbed up into his bunk and laid down. Bond remained sitting at the table as Q kept his pacing on the opposite side of the cell. Bond watched Q in the dim light from the window. The young man’s face disappearing into the shadows.

It was late, Bond was sure it was after midnight. The young man looked exhausted when the moonlight crossed his face. Q finally moved to sit down on the edge of his bunk. His head bowed.

James went and sat opposite him on the other bed.

“Q, it wasn’t your fault.” Bond whispered into the darkness.

“They killed Mikhail and raped Boris in front of me. They wanted me to see.”

“Yes, they wanted you to react. Maybe they thought we would come to Boris’ rescue and leave you unprotected.” James whispered.

“Why?”

“They probably are working for some rival gang to Dimtriyvev. You said there was a price on your head.”

“But, Mikhail and Boris?”

“They were criminals too, Q. They were here because they broke the law.”

“They didn’t blood well deserve that!” Q shouted.

Alec groaned in his bunk as Bond reached out to calm Q. The young man pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound like they did. Rest and tomorrow we’ll decide what to do.”

“I know what I have to do. I have to get out of here.”

Bond sat up straighter. He wanted to see the young man’s face clearer but he couldn’t in the half light.

“You want to escape?”

“I must escape. It’s not just the other gangs that want me dead. There are people on the outside looking for me too. They know I’m in here and are coming after me.”

“Q you must know, William and I will protect you. We won’t let anyone harm you.”

Q looked up at the man. His face still as he studied James’. “Why?”

“Why would we protect you?” James asked.

“Yes?”

James shifted slightly on the edge of the bed. “You don’t seem like you belong here. I don’t get the feeling you should be here at all. You are an innocent. We just can’t sit by and let an innocent be harmed.”

“I am far from an innocent victim here. I have a price on my head and people all across Europe who want me dead.” Q sounded resigned to his fate.

“Q, what did you do? Why are people coming after you?”

“I can’t . . . not yet.” Q twisted away and laid down on the bunk. He curled up into a ball far back in the shadows of the bed. Beyond where James could make out the subtleties of Q’s face.

Bond laid down and stared up at the bed above him. He let his mind roam over the mission folder Tanner had given him to read before they left M’s office. Q had hacked into major corporations and criminal enterprises, both. He had led to the capture and arrest of dozens of individuals on Interpol’s most wanted list as well as compromise governmental systems. Was Q afraid of the criminals or was he afraid of the good guys? There were too many players and someone was still hiding in the shadows. Someone back in England.

James was just before slipping under to sleep when he heard the soft whisper.

“Richard?”

James twisted to his side to see Q looking out from the edge of his bed.

“Yes?”

“I can’t . . . would you . . . I mean . . .”

Bond slow rose from his bed and slipped off it to kneel in front of Q’s. A tentative hand reached out and grasped James’ and pulled lightly.

“I’m afraid. Will you make sure I’m left alone to sleep.”

James crawled into the bunk bed and laid down on his back. Q moved over and laid his head on James’ shoulder. Slowly, Bond shifted and raised his right arm, opening up space to let Q move closer. James right arm wrapped gently around Q’s trembling shoulders, as Q carefully embraced the other man.

The two men laid still for some time. Finally, Bond sighed and asked. “Who is after you, Q?” The young man shrugged. “Is it someone in the government?” Q tensed.

“My brother . . . three years ago my brother died. The man responsible for it is in the British government. I’ve shown him up. He is after me too.”

“I won’t let him get to you. I’ll protect you outside of here just like I do in here.” Bond whispered into the dark. He didn’t understand why he was so possessive of the man. He was sent here to do a job, but Bond knew this was more than a job. He would give everything to protect this boy.

Q didn’t answer him, but instead twisted and burrowed deeper into James’ embrace. James listened as Q’s breathing slowed and relaxed. Within minutes, both men were fast asleep.

They had no warning the guards were waiting until the loud clunk of the lock opening. The cell door slammed open. Alec was already jumping down from the top bunk before the door opened. James couldn’t stand up without pushing Q’s sleeping body off of himself.

Globa and three guards entered the cell. The commandant smiled at the men laying on the bottom bunk.

“Q,” Bond gently nudged Q awake. The young man saw Globa and jerked back, wide awake.

“Well look who has found himself a pet?” Globa quibbled as Bond slowly stood up and Q followed him.

Globa stepped closer to Q, who was looking down at the floor instead at the Russian.

“You did not have the list of ships ready for me.” Globa said in Russian. His voice menacing.

“I wasn’t allowed back . . .”

“Shut up, you are nothing but djshophnik. You will do as you are told and not argue with me.” Globa shouted. Q backed away. “Maybe you need an incentive to do as you are told.”

Globa nodded to one of the guards. The blunt faced man stepped forward and raised his baton. James stepped forward, but Q wasn’t the target. The guard crashed the baton down on Bond’s head. The man wavered as his vision filled with flashes. He collapsed to his knees. The guard lashed out with multiple blows to James’ back and legs. Q went to step forward but Alec grabbed him and pulled him back. Bond pulled himself up into a ball and covered his head.

“STOP IT, NO, STOP!!!” Q shouted in English. He pulled out of Alec’s grasp. “Please, sir, stop!” Q slipped back into Russian, pleading with the commandant.

Globa raised his hand and the guard stopped.

“I have information.” Q blurted out.

“What?” Globa asked.

“MI6. The British secret service, MI6 is sending someone to kill me.” Q said.

James twisted to look up and catch Alec’s glance.

“They are here in Belarus already. They will come here and kill me.” Q said.

“How do you know?” Globa asked.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my candy.


	7. The Leak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I proof read this after reading a report on calculus. Please forgive any major mistakes. Also, I know nothing about computers or hacking, so please just suspend your disbelief for that portion of the dialog.

The Leak

“MI6. The British secret service is sending someone to kill me. They are here in Belarus already. They will come here and kill me.” Q said.

“How do you know?” Globa asked.

“I know. I hacked into emails and found out they are coming.” Q explained.

Globa studied Q’s face then he turned and looked at Alec and James. Returning his gaze to Q, he smiled cruelly. “Do you think I would let British spies in here?” Q shook his head, but looked down and continued.

“They may already be in the population and taking information down on your operation.”

“I believe your bodyguards will have to earn their keep, then.” He turned and one the prison guards opened the door. “You have till noon to supply me with the list of names. As for MI6, I don’t believe they are here yet. I want to know where the spy is, then my brother can go visit him.” Globa left.

Two guards remained and waited for James to rise to his feet. The guards pulled the three men from the cell and marched them down to the computer room again.

Q went immediately to start up the computers. He was pulling up files on ship captains. Shuffling quickly through the files while cross checking with another screen on a different computer.

Alec looked over at Q then back to James. The two men shared a silent conversation. How did Q really know MI6’s plans? It was obvious that Bond was the one to question the young computer geek but was Bond also compromised. James reached out and grabbed Alec’s wrist. He gave it a squeeze then nodded to his friend. He tried to reassure Alec, he only hoped he could reassure himself.

“Go get us some breakfast and I’ll handle here.” James whispered. Alec nodded and went to one of the guards remaining. The two men left and went the cafeteria. The remaining guard closed and locked the door leaving James and Q alone.

James went and made tea as he did every morning he was in this room with Q. He set the cup down on the table beside Q's hand and watched as the young man slowly picked it up and sipped it.

“What list does Globa want?”

Without looking up, Q answered him, “He wants the names of ship captains from Riga and other sea ports, who would be willing to smuggle for his brother.”

“Willing how?”

“Men who are compromised, drug dependence, gambling problems, male lovers. Anything that Globa can use against them.”

“This is what you do for him?” James asked thinking it was a waste of a hacker.

“Amongst other things.”

“And the information about the spies?”

Q looked up at James. He held his gaze for a few moments then looked away. “I told you last night about the man in the British government. I have occasionally hacked into his computers and found out information for my own safety. He has tried to trick me sometimes, but I believe this email was correct. MI6 is sending an agent after me.”

“Just one?”

“I think one assassin is enough to get your point across.”

Bond relaxed slightly. It was the false trail Tanner had laid for Whitehall. The person who initiated this mission was going to kill Q when they returned to England. James had to notify M and make plans to keep Q safe once they were on British soil. Fortunately, Q had tapped into the 003 mission and not their own, but Bond had to figure out a way to warn 003.

“Q, last night you said you wanted to escape.” The young man looked up at the blonde. “If William and I escape and we want to take you with us.”

It was a risk. James wasn’t complete positive Q would come with them. He believed Q was being held against his will, but he wasn’t sure Q was willing to take the chance to run from Globa. He stayed perfectly still sitting on the table watching Q; waiting for the boy to make a decision.

Q’s bright hazel eyes shown out from behind the cracked lens of his glasses. His pale skin flushed under the black beard. He blinked rapidly. Q never looked more alluring or vulnerable.

“Yes,” a soft breath of air. Q reached out and took James hand between his two. “Please.”

James nodded. Alec returned with porridge again for breakfast but no fruit.

“Mikhail and Boris are both dead. So are two of the men who attacked them. The whole prison is on lock down and no one is allowed out of their cells except us.” Alec said as he set the tray down.

James pulled Q out of his chair and the three men moved over to the window to drink the thin gruel.

“Listening devices?” James asked quietly.

“Don’t worry. I’ve checked this room repeatedly. Globa is not listening, but there is a camera facing my chair.” Q whispered.

“Q will leave with us.” Bond whispered as the bowl hid his face. Alec’s eyes moved over Q, then back to James.

“Alright, let’s hear the plan.”

“How did you know about Norin’s death?” James asked just before sipping more gruel.

“I hacked the prison’s system. I read Globa’s report he had to send to Minsk.”

“What other prison systems in here can you hack?” Alec asked.

Q smiled. “I have access to everything. Communication, computers, electronics and the over-ride locks.”

James set his bowl down next to the kettle and started to busy himself with fixing tea. “How long does Globa leave the place in lock down after an assault like yesterday?”

“Usually four days,” Q whispered into his bowl. “But it might be longer given we were involved.”

“Okay, four days to plan.” James said as he passed a fresh mug of tea to Q, while taking his bowl away. The young man smiled back.

“Four days.”

~Q~

Escape in four days would be three days before their planned rendezvous with Sophia but James and Alec were willing to stay low outside the prison than risk an opportunity. They spent the morning in the computer rooms, while Q prepared the list of ship captains for Globa. Lunch was one slice of bread and broth. Then the men were marched back to the computer room, where Q was given a new job to hack into MI6 and find the spy.

James and Alec looked at each other. They needed to stop Q but without letting the man know what was going on.

“You said the original message came from your enemy in the government. Maybe you should hack him instead of MI6.” Bond suggested.

Q leaned back in his seat and looked at the four different screens lined up in front of him. It was far easier to hack into Whitehall’s servers than into MI6’s but still, would the agency supply all the information to the politician.

“Maybe I should hack both.” Q said absently.

Alec and Bond looked at each other. It wouldn’t take Q long to see that two missions were being run.

“Hacking into MI6 would draw attention to you. To here. Would Globa like that?” Alec asked.

“You’re assuming they would know I’ve hacked them.” Q twisted to look over his shoulder at the man. A smug smile gracing his mouth.

“Right now we don’t want any extra attention brought to the Bear or to us. Let’s not rattle the cage just yet. Keep track of the agent though the politician and wait on MI6. Anyway, politicians are always leaking information. No one will think twice if his account is hacked.” Bond said trying to divert Q’s attention.

The young man thought about it for a moment then agreed. He rolled forward and started typing. Going into the familiar server and after his enemy.

~Q~

That evening the three men sat in the cell whispering. It was after lights out and they were huddled on the lower bunks planning.

“Tomorrow morning, after we arrive to the computer room, we will get ready. While William is following the routine of getting the breakfast, you will be hacking into the prison system. Over the last few days the guards have let their concentration drop. Especially just as Alec arrives with the food. That’s when we attack. William and I will knock the guards out and take their uniforms and weapons. You will set the doors to unlock on a timer.” James explained. “It will take eight minutes for us to walk from the computer room to the door for the indoctrination room. The doors for the whole prison will unlock then. We get into the indoctrination and then out through the front door. Most of the guards will be rushing to the main cell blocks to stop the prisoners. We should have a straight shot out to the front gate.”

“I’ll have the gate on a second timer to open ten minutes after the other doors open. That way if they are able to regain control of the system after the first take over, they will lose it again with the second.” Q said, softly.

The two agents nodded.

“Once we get to the front gate, we are out. We grab the first vehicle we come to and go. We are to meet Sophia at the pickup point in four days.” Alec said.

“I still don’t understand who this Sophia is?” Q asked. “Why do you trust her so much?”

“She’s a friend. She will be there to get us out.” Bond said resting his hand on Q’s knee. The young man stilled looking down at the hand.

Q jumped up quickly and started pacing. He kept his head down as he started mumbling to himself and ignoring the other two men in the room. Alec glanced at James quickly. He recognized the man was becoming infatuated with the young computer genius. James followed him with his eyes till he turned to Alec.

“Richard?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

James nodded and went to stretch out on his bed. Alec climbed up into the top bunk and closed his eyes waiting for sleep. Q kept up his pacing till late in the night. James laid silent till he heard the sound of Q laying down in the bunk opposite him. James remained still, listening in the darkness. He heard the young man shift and twist on the bed. The soft shuffling of fabric and the strain of the springs of the bed. A sigh and a growl in frustration. James heard the young man stand again and return to his pacing.

James rolled up on to side and watch as Q passed his bed several times. James was about to reach out and take the young man’s hand as he stepped past when he watched Q step up to the toilet again. He heard the soft drag of the zipper and Q’s muffled moaned.

This time he was not going to just watch. Silently, James rose from the bed and stepped up behind the young man. In the soft light coming through the window, James could see Q’s hand shoved deep into his coverall.

James stepped silently up behind Q. He wrapped his left hand over Q’s mouth and his right hand around the man’s waist. Q jumped and screamed into James’ hand.

“Shh, I won’t hurt you. I want to help you. Will you let me?”

Q’s eyes were wide as saucers. He blinked as he realized it was James behind him. His tense muscles relaxed and he hesitantly leaned back on to James’ shoulder. The older man could feel the submission of the younger. He smiled and slowly removed his hand from Q’s mouth. Letting it slip down to caress the soft skin of the man’s neck.

James leaned forward and lightly kissed the corner of Q’s mouth. He could feel Q lean heavier into his shoulder and sigh. The warm breath moving over James’ face. James’ right hand moved down into the folds of Q’s baggy coveralls, while his left went to the hem of Q’s t-shirt. Warm finger tips slipped under the cotton and up over the smooth skin of Q’s abdomen. The young man moaned softly as James leaned in for another kiss. Q twisted in James’ arms and reached for the man’s shoulders. As James finally let his fingers grazed across Q’s length. Q opened his mouth to gasp only for James cover it with his own mouth and lick deep into Q’s mouth.

Q’s hands fumbled with the zipper of James’ coveralls, finally pulling it down. His hands moved to palm over the James’ torso, feeling the warm skin underneath the thin cotton. Q pushed the coveralls off James’ shoulders, letting the gray fabric fall and catch just at Bond’s hips. Q slipped his hand into the fabric and pushed it lower to give himself access to James’ pants.

Bond’s hand wrapped around Q’s cock. The heated skin was velvety over the hard member. Unable to see it, James’ fingers mapped out the texture and thickness of it. As his tongue slowly retreated from Q’s mouth, the young man moaned softly and followed it into James’. Bond’s free arm grabbed Q’s shoulder and twisted the man back around. He wanted Q leaning back into his chest looking over his shoulder. Q complied but his right hand reached down into James’ pants and took hold of the thick full cock there. James hissed into Q’s ear, as long dexterous fingers caressed the prick and teased at James’ self-control.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while now.” James whispered. “I want to do so many things to you.”

Q tipped his head back and rested it on James’ left shoulder. “Please,” he whispered.

“I want to strip you down and taste every inch of your skin.” His lips dragged across Q’s ear and he tightened his hold on Q’s cock. Slowly stroking up and down the length. Q mirrored the movements over James’ length. The blonde started to rock his hips forward and into the grip. “I want to hear you beg me to give you more. Beg me to hold you down and take you apart.”

Q groaned and twisted his head to kiss James’ lips. Bond’s hand slipped under Q’s t-shirt and palmed over his taut nipples.

“I want to watch you as you twist and moan as I plunge deep into you. Feel your heat and willing body except me.” Q started shaking. He was close. He was so very close and Bond had him right there. His own orgasm bubbling right at the surface. “I want to hear you beg for me to give it to you. Taste and touch and fuck you to your climax.”

Q’s muscles tightened as he grunted. Warmth coated James’ hand as he slowed his strokes, pulling the very last pleasure from the young man. James bit down on Q’s clothed shoulder, muffling his groan, as his own orgasm hit. His hips thrusting forward in to Q’s hand. Q squeezing Bond as the last aftershocks of his own climax burned through him. Both men slowly pulling their coated hands from each other’s clothing and wiping them on the towel. James leaned forward and kissed Q once more.

“Thank you,” he whispered into Q’s lips. He could feel Q pull back his lips into a smile.

As James pulled away, he heard Q’s rushed plea. “Stay with me tonight.”

James pulled his coveralls back on and took Q’s hand and pulled him to the bunk bed. Q crawled in first and James followed quickly behind. Q curled into James’ body.

“Tomorrow night we will be out of here.” James said softly. Q hummed in agreement. “Tomorrow, night I want to be with you.” The blonde felt the young man tighten his grip on Bond.

“Yes.”


	8. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The escape finally happens. This chapter got away from me but instead of breaking it up I decided on just a long chapter. Thank you for all your encouragement and comments. I'm glad people have been enjoying the story. Oh, I was shocked no one commented on James using the Alec's name in the shower. I thought sure someone was going to think I made a mistake.

The Escape

James woke as soon as he felt Q shift above him. His muscles tensing as he quickly assessed where he was and who was sleeping with him. It only took him a moment to remember the prison and Q. He relaxed as the previous night slowly replayed in his mind. The feel of Q’s skin and the weight of the young man as he leaned back into Bond’s chest. James sighed heavily as his hand reached up and started petting through Q’s dark curls.

Q shifted again and snuffled slightly into James’ chest. He slowly raised his head and looked around.

“What time is it?” Q asked in a whispered voice.

“I think just before dawn.” James’ internal clock was rarely wrong. “How do you feel?”

“Better than I have in a long time.” Q laid back down resting his head in the crook of James’ shoulder. “May I kiss you again?”

James didn’t answer him, instead he twisted and pulled Q’s thin frame closer so he could command the kiss. Tasting Q’s full red lips and licking suggestively at the seam. Q moaned softly and opened. Bond pushing forward and plunging into Q’s welcoming mouth. Both men sighed as the kiss ended and James pulled Q back to his chest.

They remained silent for a while, just holding each other tight. Then Q closed his eyes and asked.

“Are you sure we should do this?”

“What, escape or us?”

“Both.”

James let his hand stroke down Q’s arm. “Yes. Absolutely to both.” He could feel the young man shiver in his arms.

“If we are caught, they will kill you and your bother.” Q said softly. “I won’t be killed but Globa will punish me.”

“It’s okay to be frighten.”

Q was silent again for a while, thinking.

“What about afterwards? After we get out?”

“I want you to stay with me. I want to take you to England.” James whispered back to the young man. It was the truth. James wanted Q with him. He wanted the young man to be in his life as well as his bed. At least for a while. He wanted to believe M had neutralized the individual at Whitehall Q said wanted him killed. Maybe he could convince M the value of having someone like Q working in TSS at MI6.

Q twisted up on to an elbow to look down at the agent. “You know I can’t ever return to England.”

“If I can rescue you from here, I can get you back to England safe and sound. Your arch-enemy won’t have a chance at you.” James smiled. Q did not.

“He is a dangerous man. My brother said he was most dangerous man anyone has ever met.”

“I’m dangerous too.” Bond leaned up and quickly kissed Q, then laid back down.

Q returned to the comfort of Bond’s embrace. “Will you tell me the truth?”

Bond’s gut twisted slightly, “Always.” He lied.

“Alec?” Q whispered. James didn’t answer but waited. “You called William, Alec, in the shower. Why?”

Bond blinked. He didn’t realized he had. It had been a very stressful moment with the great possibility none of them would have been able to get out alive.

“Alec is his name.” James said softly. “My real name is James.” Q tensed but remained silent. “We were orphans. Taken in by the same woman. She changed our names and called us family.” _Keep the lie as close to the truth as you can_ , he kept reminding himself. “We are not real brothers like you said, but we are closer than brothers.”

Q was silent again, then he said, “I like James better than Richard.”

Bond squeezed him again as he felt the man relax.

~Q~

As they marched from their cell to the computer room, Q forced himself to remain calm. To not look around the cell blocks or jump at the shouts and bangs coming from the locked up prisoners. The guards were nervous as the tension within the prison grew. In two days, the lock down would end and the prisoners would finally be let out of their cells. Temper were running hot and the guards were paying more attention to the lock cells than to the three men they were escorting.

As soon as Bond and Q were locked in the computer room and Alec on the way to get their food, Q went to work. Within a few minutes he was back into the prison computer system. Bond stood opposite Q, looking over the top of the computer screens.

“How long until you can unlock the cells?”

“All I need to do is push this button and the cells are on a timer. I’ve made it for seven minutes. Then another ten minutes till the second command. If they regain the system, it will be taken back from them, then.” Q kept his head ducked while he frowned as he worked. Bond wanted to reach out and touch the young man’s shoulder to reassure him, but didn’t want anyone to see.

“Don’t worry, Q. We’ll keep you safe.”

Q finally looked up into the man’s face. The dark hazel eyes blinked at him several times before he returned his attention to the computers.

They heard the heavy lock opening on the door and James went quickly over to it. The door swung open and the guard held it while Alec stood holding the food tray. James nodded to Alec then suddenly kicked the door. It pushed into the guard and knocked him off his feet. Alec spun the tossed the food tray, dishes and all, at the second guard. The man stepped sideways to avoid the food, but put himself at a disadvantage being off balance. Alec leaped and attacked.

Bond jumped on the guard on the floor and punched the man in the face, knocking him out with a single blow. Alec swung several times to finally knock out his guard. Then both agents dragged the unconscious guards into the room and stripped them of their uniforms.

Quickly dressing, James nodded to Q as he pulled the cloth cap low over his face. “Now, Q.”

The young man tapped the command in and rushed out the door to join the two men. James wrapped his hand around Q’s upper arm and pulled him along to the hallway leading to the indoctrination rooms. Behind them they heard the slamming of doors and shouts of both prisoners and guards. The sound of running feet and the loud pops of gun fire.

They pushed the doors open leading into the rooms just as the siren for the prison started blaring. Several guards rushed passed them, but Alec and James kept walking forward to the doors. A heavy set man in a poor fitting uniform blocked the door.

“Commandant Globa wants this man protected. We are removing him from the riot.” Alec said in perfect Russian.

“No, I was told no one is to pass.” The guard sounded frightened. He kept looking over Alec’s and James’ shoulders to see if any other prisoners were coming. His hand resting on the butt of a revolver in its holster.

“I said Commandant Globa ordered this man’s removal.” Alec shouted. The man finally looked at the two men with Q.

“I don’t know . . .”

Alec moved with lightning speed. His hand flew up and the heel of his palm smashed into the man’s face. The overweight guard slumped to the floor. Alec quickly slipped behind him and grabbed his chin and shoulder crossing his arms in front of the guard. One quick pull, and the man’s neck snapped. The crack of breaking vertebrae loud over the other noises coming from the prison riot.

Q rocked back as he watched how easily Alec could kill. He wanted to run away from Alec and James now. Suddenly, unsure if he had made the right chose in trusting them. James held tight to his arm and pulled him over the dead body and out the door.

Finally, Q stepped outside the Bear. The first time in over six months he was outside in the fresh air and sunshine. He stumbled and was caught by James as the man dragged him to the front gates. The guards in the towers were paying more attention to the prisoners who had made it to the exercise yard than they were to the three men at the gate. The guards had opened fire on the prisoners as Alec simple opened the unlocked gate and walked out to the lot that held numerous vehicles.

They found a one ton army truck with canvas sides. Alec got behind the wheel as James pushed Q up into the cab to sit between the two men. Only after Alec had hot-wired the vehicle and the engine roared to life did the guards in the tower notice them. They opened fire but the truck was already pulling down the road to the forest and away from the Bear. Globa shouting as his pet escaped.

~Q~

They drove through the forest and headed to the prearranged meeting place for Sophia. She wasn’t supposed to be there for four more days. They were turning into the farm yard when they saw the light plane fly over the barn and head to the open meadow. Q looked up and saw the Turbo Skylane circle then dip below the tree line.

“She’s here early. Do you think she was listening to radio reports?” Alec asked James.

Q looked back and forth between the two men. “Your contact is in that plane?!”

“Yes, how do you think we are going to get out of here fast?” James asked.

“You can’t be serious! There is no way I’m getting into that thing!” Q shouted and reached over James to grab the door handle.

“Q! STOP!” James grabbed for the man, stopping Q from leaping from the moving truck.

Alec swerved and stopped the truck. James wrapped his arms around the thin young man, pulling him close.

“Q, calm down! You’re safe, just relax.”

“NO! NO! I can’t get into a plane! Please, don’t force me!”

“Q, stop it, we have to. It’s our escape plan.” James said as he held tight to the thrashing man. Alec climbed out of the truck and moved towards the plane that was taxiing towards them. Q tried to pull away from Bond and flee out of Alec’s door. Bond grabbed Q’s shoulder and clinched his fist. The punch was powerful and short. Hitting Q just at the edge of his chin. Q’s head snapped back and hit the back of the cab. His eyes fluttered once, then he slumped in Bond’s grip. “Shite! Q!”

Bond immediately checked Q’s eyes. The young man was completely out. James kept cursing as he jumped out of the cab and pulled Q to the door.

“Alec, help!” he shouted as the man came back over the truck.

“What happened?”

“I had to knock him out.”

Alec checked the young man over too. Then the two men carefully carried the unconscious computer genius to the idling plane. Sophia sat at the controls and watched as the two strapped the man in the backseat.

Sophia tossed a grab-all at Alec. “Change of clothes. I wasn’t expecting three of you.”

“This is our package, golubushka.” Alec grinned at the woman. She smiled seductively back at him.

“It’s been less than a month. I hope you won’t disappoint Sophia.” She purred back at Alec as she watched the two agents quickly change clothes.

“I’ve never disappointed a lady,” he said as he climbed into the front seat beside her. James slipped into the back seat beside the sleeping man.

“How did you know to come early?” James asked.

“The reports. They are calling in the military to suppress the riot at Medvyed. They said no prisoners have escaped but the prison is in chaos now. It sounded like something you would be responsible for.” She said as she increased the power to the engines and slowly moved the plane back to the end of the meadow. The light plane bounced over the ground. She turned the plane again and opened the throttle. The Cessna sped up as it travelled across the mowed meadow and slowly rose up off the ground.

James and Alec watched as the small plane slowly lifted up into the air, barely missing the tree tops as it cleared the farm and flew off in the morning air.

“Globa will be disappointed he lost his computer whiz. He will be hunting us for a while.” Alec said leaning over the seat to watch as Bond slipped Q’s seat belt off and gently laid the sleeping man into his lap. “Where do we go next?”

“I have rooms for us in Elblag.” Sophia said as she turned the plane east. “We should be there two and half hours.”

“Is everything arranged?” Bond asked over the roar of the planes’ engines. His fingers gently combed through Q’s dark curls. He wondered if he could convince Q to never cut his hair short.

“Yes, passports and clothing. Travel papers.” She smiled. James and Alec glanced at each other. It was a start.

~Q~

The hotel in the port city was average. It was built after the war and the rooms were not of the grandeur of older hotels with history or the conveniences of the modern hotels. Q woke in the car from the private airport. He was sitting on the back seat with his head slumped against James’ shoulder. Bond’s arm was protectively wrapped around him. When the young man woke to find himself in Poland and not Belarus, part of his ire slipped away, but he promised himself he would make sure a certain blonde Englishman would pay for his sore jaw.

“Why the bloody hell did you hit me?” Q moaned as he adjusted his cracked eyeglasses.

“I was just trying to get you to calm down. I didn’t plan on knocking you out for three hours. How do you feel?” James whispered. Q tried to pull away from him but Bond would not loosen his grip on the young man.

“Like I’m going to be ruining your credit rating for the next ten years.” Q quit trying to fight against the man and relaxed into his embrace.

“As long as you’re thinking clearly.” James joked back. “You will need to stay awake for a while now, though. We need to be careful of a concussion.” Q groaned and leaned more heavily on to the man.

James and Alec were dressed in normal street clothes, but Q still had his gray prison coveralls on. James gave him a windcheater to wear over them but he did look suspicious as they stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Sophia moved quickly to the elevators as the three men followed her.

“Don’t worry, I have everything planned out.” She smiled at them. Alec and James forced themselves not to glance at each other.

They entered the suite on the top floor. It was unremarkable except for the windows looking out on to the city. The view was beautiful. Q immediately went to the windows and gazed out over Elblag and the river. James and Alec quickly surveyed the room looking for anything suspicious.

Sophia was talking rapidly into a mobile then disconnected the call. “My friend is on his way up here. He will get your photographs for your passports.”

Q turned and looked at her. “Is there by any chance there are shaving supplies here. I want to get rid of this thing before you take my picture.” He waved at his beard.

“Yes, in there.” She pointed to one of the two bedrooms of the suite. Q quickly slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. “I have some makeup to cover his bruise.” She said as she dug around her bag.

Alec slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “How long until your friend is here?” He whispered into her hair.

“Patience milyi, patience. We will have all afternoon once we have your papers arranged.” She looked up at Bond. “Sophia is happy to see both of you have made it out.”

“Alec will have to keep you company this afternoon, darling.” James smiled. “I need to keep an eye on the young man.”

“Who is he?” Sophia asked diverting eyes down. Failing to hide her curiosity.

“No one special. Just someone who needed to get out of Belarus.” James said nonchalant. Sophia tossed the compact to him and turned in Alec’s embrace.

James walked into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard the water running and knocked again calling out. “Q?”

“Come in.”

James opened the door to see Q standing in his t-shirt and pants. The coveralls piled on the floor. Q was holding a flannel to his face as the hot water was running in the sink. The young man’s glasses were on the counter and he was staring at his face in the mirror.

“How badly do you need those?” James asked.

“Enough I wouldn’t attempt to shave without them.” Q dropped the flannel on to the counter and picked up the shaving cream.

“How is the face?” James asked as he watched Q smear the lather over his sparse beard.

“It hurts.”

“Bad?”

“Bad enough I want to return the favor. Not bad enough I can’t thank you for doing it and getting me out. I’m sorry, but I have a very deep dislike of flying.” Q said as he slipped his glasses back on and dragged the razor across his cheek. Pale white skin appeared from underneath the stroke.

“I think it would be more a fear of flying instead of a dislike.” Bond watched transfixed as Q revealed more of his pale skin.

“Never did care for it as a mode of transportation. Then found out my arch-enemy, as you called him, was blowing up airplanes here and there.”

“He sounds charming.”

“Like a snake.” Q took the last pass with the razor over his chin then regarded himself in the mirror. He took the shaving cream and filled his palm again with the lather. He reapplied it to his face and shaved again. Going in the opposite direction with the razor than he did the first time.

“Twice?” Bond watched thinking how much younger the man look clean shaven.

“I like to be smooth. At home I usually do it three times with a straight razor.”

Bond smiled. “I prefer a straight.”

Q looked over at him as he finished up the second shave. “Well, how do I look?”

Bond caught the hint of a smirk on Q’s lips. The corner of his mouth barely turning up. There was a dance of light in the boy’s eyes. Bond knew he was being played and didn’t seem to mind. He tossed the compact at the man and said.

“Like I need to punch you again.” He returned the smile back to the young man.

In half an hour they had new passports and fresh clothes. James noticed Sophia had brought bright colored jumpers for Alec and himself to wear. He nodded at them, as Alec agreed with the assumption. Alec and Sophia had disappeared behind one of the bedroom doors. The occasional groan and laughter slipping passed the door and into the main sitting room.

“I will be right back.” He whispered to Q. “Don’t let anyone into the room and don’t tell Sophia I left.”

Q reached out and grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

“I need to get supplies. Don’t worry. Nothing will happen as long as she is in the suite. I won’t be long.”

Bond left the suite and rode the lift down to the lobby. He walked around the main room twice before he saw his first opportunity. An older man, late sixties with a younger woman on his arm. The man was paunchy with excessively large gold ring on his right hand. The woman was anorexic thin with far too much makeup.

Bond slipped up behind them waiting for the lift. He smiled at the woman and she returned the smile. The man frowned and moved to put his back to Bond and block the woman’s view of the younger man. As the door of the lift opened, Bond moved his foot forward enough to trip the man. As the man started to fall, he grunted and grabbed the woman’s arm. Bond reached out quickly and grabbed him before he lost his footing and fell face first.

“Tak mi przykro.” Bond said.

The man glared as he stood back up. He brushed down the man’s suit, then turned and pushed the button to recall the lift. He stood back and held the door open for the pair then let it closed without him. As James walked away, he tossed the man’s fat wallet in his hand before pocketing it. Next Bond watch the valet station. He waited till they were busy and numerous bags of luggage were stacking up. He noticed a business man roughly the same size as himself and Alec set a black suitcase down. He was talking to the valet about his car. James walked confidently up and snagged the case and turned immediately to the side entrance of the hotel. He made it to the lifts before the man started shouting about his missing suitcase.

Two hour later, Alec and Sophia stepped out of the bedroom. She was dressed, while Alec had a towel wrapped low over his hips. Sophia’s face was flushed and her hair was down over her shoulders. Her lips were puffy and her limbs moved loosely. Alec looked like he had been in a fight with a cat. He had bite marks over his muscled shoulders. Across his back were dark pink lines from nail scratches. As he walked barefooted across the carpet, following Sophia to the door, he smirked at James. The other blonde just smiled back without speaking.

“Later, my darlings. And James, I expect you to join in next time.”

Alec slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to his naked chest. “Did I not please you?” he whispered in Russian.

“So much so, I plan on being back tonight for more. Order dinner, we’ll eat in bed.” She dragged her teeth over his jaw line. Alec growled and leaned down to kiss her hard.

Q watched, then glanced over at James. He could see the man smiling, but felt something was off. James was faking his smile. As soon as the door closed, James leaped to his feet and grabbed Q’s arm; pulling the young man up off the couch.

“Fucking hell, you could’ve warned me!” Alec shouted as he followed James into the other bedroom.

“And have you miss out on all the fun.”

“She wanted to bring a gun into bed!”

“Like you don’t already have one under the pillow. Now, quick. We might have ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes before what?” Q asked. The agents ignored his question. James quickly pulled off the bright blue jumper Sophia had bought for him and he slipped on a long sleeve black jersey from the stolen suitcase. He tossed a white button down to Q.

“Put this on.”

Q did as he was told. Within five minutes the men were dressed in different clothes that Sophia hadn’t seen. The three men left the suite as James slipped the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door. Q pushed the button for the lifts, but James grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the fire door for the stairwell.

“What’s going on?” Q asked again.

“Sophia was too helpful. She didn’t ask for anything in return.” James said.

“Speak for yourself. I look like I’ve been mauled.” Alec said as the men started rushing down the stairs.

“You said we could trust her.” Q accused.

“I said you could trust her. Me . . . I don’t trust anyone but my brother.” James looked up at Alec, who nodded in return.

The men exited the stairway into a hall just off the lobby. Just as they made it to the corner, members of Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego came running through the lobby. Alec and James quickly turned and headed for the back entrance of the hotel. The Polish agents took command of the lobby and the lifts. Men head up the stairs to the floor the suite was on.

“What happened?” Q asked as the men headed down to the docks.

“Sophia turned us. The bright color clothing, she bought it so we would be easy to pick out in a crowd.” James said and he walked quickly down the second block. “We’re going to steal a boat and get out of here. Copenhagen is a day’s journey from here. Do you have a problem with boats too?”

“No, but is there any other information you are withholding from me I might need to know about?”

“I’m an open book, Q. Trust me.” Bond said as he found an unoccupied fishing boat. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Alec untied the boat from the dock as Q climbed into the craft. James was already rewiring the ignition and starting up the large diesel engines. It was a ten hour trip to the Danish city, but there he knew he could hide Q until M recalled them. He just hoped Q would forgive him once the young man found out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> golubushka roughly translate to my darling  
> milyi roughly translate to my pretty one  
> Tak mi przykro translate to I am sorry
> 
> Sexy times in the next two chapters.


	9. Copenhagen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're back to smut. If you want to skip it just read the first half of the chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.

Copenhagen

The trip across the Baltic was unremarkable. Q even thought it was one of the most relaxing escapes he had ever had. The swells on the Baltic were low for this time of year. After ten hours the fishing boat was in sight of the city. James steered it into the narrow canals off the major harbor. Bond let the boat idle as he steered it to a stone quay. Alec jumped from the boat and pulled the lines taut as he tied the boat. Bond shut the engines down and Q followed Alec off the boat.

With two minutes the men were walking up the stone steps to the roadway and disappearing into the night time crowd of the city. Bond looked around then started walking off to the northwest. One block from the canal, Bond rounded the corner in front of large hotel. The Hotel D’Angleterre Copenhagen. The six story tall, white building was Edwardian architecture, plain and elegant. The dark gray slate roof added to the sophistication of the building.

James walked into lobby across the marble floors and up to the concierge. Alec and Q held back near the door. The concierge shook Bond’s hand and led him up to the reception desk. A pert young blonde woman smiled at Bond. He spoke to her as he causally leaned against the desk. Alec nudged Q’s shoulder and the two men followed over to the desk and stood behind James.

“Certainly, Mr. Bond. We have the suite prepared for you already. I will have our personal shopper report to you tomorrow morning, too.”

James turned and saw Q standing behind him. He carefully removed Q’s broken glasses and handed them to the young woman.

“And these. As soon as possible.”

She looked at them frowning, then looked back up with a nod. “Yes sir, of course. We will have them for your guest by the morning if not sooner.”

The concierge escorted the three men up to the upper floor of the hotel where the large suites were located. He unlocked the ornate French doors of the suite and opened the door leading the men into a large sitting room with floor to ceiling windows on two sides. The walls were dark purple with white wainscoting. The furniture was elegant and refined. The carpets were thick silvery beige that begged to be walked on barefoot.

The concierge handed the keys to James and bowed curtly to Bond before leaving. Closing the door as he left.

Q walked slowly through the elegant suite. The lights of the city twinkled and illuminated the rooms. There were two doors leading away from the main room. Q opened one of the doors and found himself in a large bedroom with cream colored walls. The bed had a tufted headboard in purple damask. A chase lounge with pillows that matched the headboard, sat at the end of the bed. French doors led from the bedroom out on to a balcony with white stone balusters.

Q walked into the bathroom and paused. It was perfect. A huge bathtub that he could recline in and have water up to his chin. The clean white porcelain and cream colored walls made the room seem spacious and open. Nothing like the communal shower he had to use for the last seven months.

James followed Q into the bathroom to find the young man sitting on the edge of the tub. He had turned on the faucets and was running the water over his fingers. The image of small child amazed by the spender of the room.

“Go ahead. Take a bath. I’m sure it’s been awhile.” James smile at the young man.

“I may sleep in here.” Q looked up returning the smile.

“Maybe not.” James stepped over to the cupboard and pulled out a plush terrycloth robe. “Here. Take your time. No one will bother us here.”

“How are we paying for this?” Q stood and started to unbutton his shirt.

“I have been here before. I have several hotels throughout the world where I am known as James Bond.” Q nodded. “I keep things permanently lock in their hotel safety deposit boxes. There are ID’s, bank cards, and money. Lots of money. It gives one access quickly.” Q nodded again understanding.

“So no running from criminals or secret police here?”

“No, relax. We can stay here for as long as you want.”

“Can you get me a laptop and a hotspot?”

“The hotel has Wi-Fi.” Bond explained.

“Yes, but I want something a little more secure than that.” Q kicked his shoes off and carefully balanced himself as he took his socks off.

Bond watched as layers of clothing were being removed. “Tomorrow, I get something for you.”

He decided he better leave or he wouldn’t want to leave in a minute. He turned and closed the bathroom door before stepping out into the main sitting room. Alec was helping himself in the bar and indulging in a good vodka. He took a deep drink then sighed.

“Almost done, James. Home soon.”

James placed a finger to his lips to silence Alec. Then he listened. The water started in the bathroom and James shoulders relaxed.

“Yes, almost. I was worried there in Elblag.” James picked up the telephone and listened for the operator. “Outside line please.”

“Did you know in advance Sophia would betray us?” Alec asked as he pour two glasses of vodka and offered one to James.

“Not at first. But when I saw the bright color clothing, I knew she had turned us in to someone. I wasn’t exactly expecting the Polish Secret Service.” James drank down the vodka quickly, then recited the phone number he was to contact Tanner on. Within a minute Tanner was on the line with the agent.

“We have our package.” James said.

“Very good. Where are you?”

“Copenhagen. Safe.”

“Don’t return yet. M is not able to neutralize Whitehall problem just yet. But soon.”

“Very good. I like this city and will enjoy the site seeing.” He hung up the phone and turned back to Alec. Alec shrugged.

“I’m going to go sleep for a week. Wake me then.” Alec turned and started for the second bedroom in the suite.

There was a knock on the door and James went and answered it. The concierge was standing in the hallway with a brief case and a small black eyeglass case. The man handed both to James and bowed again.

“Breakfast at nine . . .” James started to say.

“Eleven!” Alec shouted from behind him. The concierge smiled and nodded.

“Yes, sir, ten o’clock, full English breakfast?”

“Yes, for three. Thank you. And make sure there is fresh fruit on the tray.”

“Yes, sir.”

James closed the door.

“You are getting sweet on your little pet, aren’t you?” Alec gloated as he sat down. James joined him and set the briefcase down on the coffee table in front of them.

“He is addictive.” James opened the case and took out one of the two hand guns. His Walther. It felt good to be back in his hands. He quickly disassembled it and checked to make sure it was in working order. Re-assembling it, he loaded it and slid the action back to place a round in the chamber. He engaged the safety and set the gun down beside him.

Alec took his own gun and did the same. James then check the other contends of the case. Two secure MI6 mobiles, identification papers for both agents and Q, money and their black Barclay cards. Both men went through the papers to make sure everything was correct and up to date. Then Bond looked at the eyeglass case. He opened it to see Q’s new glasses already. The same black hipster frames and concave lens.

Bond closed the case and pushed it towards Alec. “You keep this in your room. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Alec smiled and stood, grabbing the case.

Bond walked back into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. It had been quite sometime since Q had started his bath. Bond knocked on the door again before he got a weak, “Come in.”

Q was laying in the bathtub with the water dangerously closed to the top edge. Q was peeking out from under a flannel he had laid over his eyes as the water lapped at his chin. Bond just smiled at the young man and set the black glasses case on the counter and closed the door.

Q had dosed off briefly in the hot water and by the time Bond had woke him the water had cooled. He opened the drain and stood. Pulling a soft and ridiculously fluffy towel around his thin frame, he quickly dried himself off and pulled on the robe. He went and looked at the case on the counter unsure exactly which blonde man had set it there since he couldn’t see them clear. He opened the case to see his new glasses. Q slipped them on and the world became clear again. No more broken split vision. It was wonderful.

Q stepped out into the bedroom to see Bond stripping off his clothes. “I’m going to take a hot shower.” Bond said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Go on get into bed. You must be exhausted. I will try to not disturb you when I get out.” As he stepped past Q, James leaned over and gave the young man a peck on the cheek. Then he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Q’s gaze followed the man as he closed the door. “Not disturb me? Fuck that.” Q said and went into the bathroom.

Bond heard the door open and close. He looked up but the frosted glass of the enclosed shower limited his view. He saw the figure of a dark haired man move through the room and to the vanity. Q set his glasses down and opened the drawers looking for something. He then dropped the terrycloth robe he was wearing and opened the glass door.

Q stood naked in front of Bond as the blonde focused on staring at Q’s face.

“Would you like some company?” Q asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t sure you would be amenable to the offer.”

Q stepped into the warm spray and leaned his head back. The water cascaded down through his hair and Q shook his head sweeping the trails of his fringe back out of his eyes. Q set two condom packets in the soap dish, then turned to look at James. A knowing smile covered his face.

“What do you think?” Q said, his voice low.

The blonde brought his hand up and dragged his fingers through the wet hair, pausing at the back of Q’s head. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Q’s neck and pulled the young man forward. Capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Q’s hand moved up and swept over James’ muscled shoulders and down his chest. James other hand joined the first in combing through Q’s hair.

Pulling back James looked closely at the jade green eyes. “Are you sure?”

“You are the only person who’s touched me in the last seven months I wanted to touch me. I haven’t had a lover in four years. Hell, yes I’m sure.” Q pushed forward and kissed James again. His tongue sweeping over the man’s lips. James opening to Q’s questing tongue.

Q’s hands moved down and around to James’ arse. The man pulled the two of them closer, their groins smearing against each other. Q grabbed the globes of James’ arse and massaged them. James groaned and moved to kissing Q’s jawline and neck. He reached up and dragged his tongue over the shell of Q’s ear, then in a deep rumbling voice he asked.

“What do you want?”

“Everything.”

Q moaned as James’ teeth bit down on the tender tissue of Q’s neck. The young man bucked forward, his cock growing hard quickly.

“Mostly, I want your cock in my mouth now.” Q moaned into James’ neck as the older man’s hands had moved down Q’s back and were kneading at the muscles over Q’s shoulder blades.

Bond leaned back again to look into Q’s face. The young man’s pale skin was flushed and warm. He wasn’t sure if it was from the hot water or his lust but Q was gorgeous that way. His green eyes half lidded, his lips kiss swollen. A pink blush over his cheeks as the tip of his tongue peeked out between those dark full lips. Bond captured his mouth again for a searing kiss before he broke and pulled back.

Q slipped to his knees, grabbing a condom as he knelt in the shower. James hard prick right at Q’s face level. The young man glanced up once, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Both of his hands resting lightly on James’ thighs. Q leaned forward and nuzzled at the damp curls there before slipping one of Bond’s bollocks into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue.

James hissed and reached out with his hand to brace himself on the tile wall. “You little fucking tart,” James mumbled as Q started humming softly over the sensitive skin. He let the sac slip from his lips as he slowly dragged his face across and up James’ cock. He paused and looked back up at James. “You are going to pay for that.” James threatened.

“I will hold you to that promise.” Q smiled. He ducked his head down and opened his mouth.

James forced himself to keep watching as Q slowly took him into his mouth. He barely felt the slide of the condom over himself as he was enveloped by the warmth of Q’s mouth. ‘ _The little twink had slipped the condom on with his mouth,’_ was the last clear thought James had before Q started working the man’s length. Q used just the right amount of tongue, teeth and suction. Bond’s knees were beginning to feel weak as Q’s hands slipped up and back. Grasping at the man’s arse cheeks. Q massaged them briefly, then pulled them forward. Pushing James’ cock deeper into his throat. James groaned loudly and forced himself to keep watching as he felt the muscles of Q’s throat close around him.

Q started pulling James to him. Fucking his own face with the man’s cock. James hand slipped down into Q’s hair and his thumb brushed over the boy’s face. Q looked up and then smiled at Bond. James nodded and hesitantly bucked forward. He saw Q’s shoulders relax and the young man sighed heavily through his nose. James thrust forward again and again. The heat and tightness of Q’s mouth on him, the slight drag over teeth, the suction, it was all too much. Bond was not going to last long. His eyes focused on the Q’s face. James desperately wanted to come down that man’s throat, but he also wondered how perfect it would be to come on Q’s face. See his seed clinging to those dark eyelashes and splattered across that pale pink skin.

James climax hit him hard. His hand gripping tightly Q’s hair and he shoved himself deep into the man’s throat. James cried out in release. Something he hadn’t down in a long time. His muscles felt drained and his limbs wouldn’t support himself anymore. As he pulled out of Q’s mouth, he slumped down on to the floor of the shower, pulling the young man close. Kissing his mouth.

Q shuttered in the man’s grip. He nuzzled in James’ arms and buried his face into James’ neck.

“I wanted to do that since the first time I saw in the cafeteria,” Q confesses. James smiles and stretched out under the still hot water.

“Let me show you what I’ve wanted to do.” James twists and lays Q down on the tile floor. James reached up and grabbed the shower gel, then knelt between Q’s legs. He poured some of the soap into his hands, lathering them up. James knelt forward and kissed Q’s abdomen, lapping gently at his belly button. Then he slowly dragged his palms up Q’s thighs. Cupping his groin. One hand wrapped around Q’s cock, while the other gently cradled Q’s bollocks. The young man closed his eyes and pulled his legs further apart. James massaged Q’s bollocks, pulling slowly one then the other, till they slipped through his slick fingers. Q twisted and moaned as James fingers grazed lightly up and down the hard length.

“More . . .” Q breathed out, and James gripped harder, twisting over the top of the gland. Q arched into the movement and groaned. “Yes . . .”

The fingers of James other hand fondled Q’s bollocks again then moved down and massaged over the perineum. His finger circled the tight muscle ring of Q’s entrance, then back up and teased his bollocks. Q twisted and whimpered. Begging for more. Bond’s sudsy fingers worked back down Q’s body and this time after rubbing over the ring of muscles, James slipped one finger in. Q arched his back and called out.

“Fuck, James, please.”

James worked Q’s cock as he slipped his fingers in and out of Q. The young man was whimpering and begging as Bond slipped in the second finger. James watched as Q’s bollocks started to tighten. James tightened a ring of fingers around the base of Q’s cock, holding off his climax.

“No, James. I need.”

“Not until I have four fingers in you.” James whispered.

“PLEASE.”

“Soon, my little tart. Soon.”

James went to stroking Q off while he slipped the third finger into the boy’s eager hole. Q twisted and begged. His body giving in to the pleasure. His mind slipping away to silent revelry. James watched the young man’s face. Q was the most astonishing thing to watch as he slipped further and further to the edge. James pulled the three fingers from him listening to the man whimper at the lost. James rubbed the four fingers over the relaxed muscles. Then his slowly pushed the fingers in. Q arched off the floor as he came hard. James stroking Q through the spasms of his orgasm. The first spray of cum hit Q’s face, clinging to his lips and chin, and then splattered across his chest. James watched as Q’s tongue darted out and licked the sticky seed from his lips. James groaned as the sight. He leaned over the prone man and kissed him. Pulling his up off the floor and letting the thankfully still hot water wash them clean.

“Bed?” James asked between kisses.

“Yes, bed.”

“What is your real name?”

“Quincy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like candy and I live for them.


	10. Disclosures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip the smut start reading half way down the chapter. This is a roller coaster of a chapter and I'm sure a lot of people are going to be upset.

Disclosures

The bed was warm and soft. Q laid naked between the Egyptian cotton sheets. It felt good. Very good. For the first time in a long time, Q was relaxed and happy. It was morning and the light was shining in through the sheer window treatments. Q sighed and stretched. He twisted in the covers yawning when he was suddenly enfolded by an octopus. James arms wrapped around his torso while the man’s legs ensnared Q’s.

Q laughed as James hummed into the young man’s neck. “James, I need to get up.”

“No.”

“But . . .”

James twisted and crawled over Q’s body. “I’m hungry this morning.” Bond started nibbling at the man’s throat. His fingers brushing down Q’s sides, gently gliding over smooth skin.

“James, you are driving me crazy.” Q tried to push James back. The man wouldn’t move. His mouth lightly nibbling over Q’s collar bone as his fingertips glided up his torso.

“Good. Roll over.” James purred.

Q did as James requested and twisted over on to the stomach while laughing. James started at his hair, nuzzling into the ravine curls. Then he dragged his teeth over Q’s shoulders, and kissed and nipped down the young man’s back. When he came the dimples just over the mounds of Q’s arse, he sucked on them, causing Q to moan loudly.

James slid down lower, straddling over Q’s thighs. James grabbed Q’s hips and pushed them up till Q finally understood and pulled his knees under himself. Q yelped and grabbed the sheets as James lightly bit one cheek presented to him.

“Gorgeous,” James groaned as he massaged the globes of Q’s arse.

Electricity sparked through Q’s veins and he lifted himself more into James’ grasp. The man carefully nudged Q’s legs apart and knelt between his calves. The first lick was wet and sloppy. Q shouted as James parted Q’s cheeks with his tongue. James circled Q’s entrance, listening as the young man cursed into the pillow. Begging and shouting for more. James nibbled at the edges and dragged his teeth over one globe before he returned to the entrance pushed his tongue in. Q’s legs and body started trembling. Sweat lightly covered over the pale skin as Q tried to reach underneath himself and find his weeping cock.

“Not yet. And only by my hand.” Bond growled, pulling Q’s hand back.

Q whimpered and fought to stay on his knees instead of collapsing into the covers and search for the friction he desperately needed. When James heard the high pitch keen of Q’s frustration, he laughed. Reached over and found the condoms on the nightstand, James carefully slipped one on. Hissing as his hand slid along his shaft applying the cool lube. His own need almost painful.

James bent over and kissed Q’s back. “Are you ready?”

“You bloody bastard. I’ve been begging you for the last fifteen minutes! Please! Please, now!”

James lined up and slowly sank into the welcoming body. Q arched his back at the initial push, the muscles at his entrance relaxed and willing. Bond moved slowly, watching as Q’s body accepted him.

“You’re so tight, so hot.” James voice raspy with want.

“You’re splitting me in two! You feel so good!” Q pushed back trying to increase the speed in which James pierced him.

Once the blonde was seated, both men where panting and covered in sweat. James leaned forward again and kissed between Q’s shoulder blades.

“Ready?” His voice shattered.

“Move, please!”

He started with slow and deliberate strokes, which quickly became rapid and forceful pounding. Q’s fingers clawing at the sheets as James moved over and in him. The young man’s mind empting of all thoughts but his need and James. He felt like he was floating, limbless and limitless. Then James changed the angle and hit Q’s prostate dead on. The young man howled and arched his back even further. Presenting himself for the onslaught of James attack. All logic fled the man’s brain and this sensation, this moment was all Q wanted to live for. This possession of his body that James had taken.

When Q’s body tightened down on James, the older man called out. Q’s orgasm burning through his body and pulling James along with him. The muscular spasms around James’ cock pushed him into one of the strongest climaxes he had ever had. He collapsed forward and only caught himself at the last moment before he crushed the younger man. Q panting underneath him.

James kissed the nape of Q’s neck and he gently pulled himself from the limp body under him. He laid beside Q, watching the boy pant and shiver with aftershocks. Occasionally leaning over to kiss the man’s naked shoulder.

“What was that about needing to get up?” James asked jokingly.

Q twisted so he could look at James. “You bastard.” He smiled. Q leaned up and kissed James’ mouth. Bond enthusiastically returned the kiss.

“Breakfast should be here soon. I ordered a full English.” James said as he watched Q’s eyes get large.

“I haven’t had an English breakfast in months, maybe years.”

“Well, it should have everything including beans and tomatoes.” James rolled out of bed and went to the ensuite to retrieve a wet flannel. He carefully and gently clean Q up and then tossed the towel towards the open door. “After breakfast we can go out and walk around.”

“Really? We don’t have to hide here?”

“I’m not on any watch list here, are you?” James smiled as he laid back down beside Q.

“Well, not that I know of. I need to get a computer. I want to check on a few things.”

“Later, I want to show you Copenhagen. Have you ever been here?”

“Briefly. But I really do need to find out about that spy for MI6. Globa is not going to stop him now. I have to neutralize him.”

Bond raised an eyebrow as he felt a sudden spike in his gut. “How do you plan on doing that?”

“I have my ways. Computer first.”

“No,” James frowned. Q looked confused. “I mean, you have been locked in a prison for seven months. You need to walk around outside and breathe free air. Live a little Quincy. Enjoy life.”

Q smiled again and twisted around to lay on his back. “Alright, after breakfast, a walk then we will find a good computer shop and you will buy me a new laptop and hot spot.”

Bond pulled Q close for a kiss. He was going to have to find a way to keep Q off the internet until he contacted M.

~Q~

The Hotel D’Angleterre served a wonderful breakfast; sausages, eggs, beans, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, and fresh fruit with plenty of tea and coffee. Alec leaned back on the couch having just pushed his plate away after his third set of helpings when there was a knock on the door. Alec looked over to see James and Q on the opposite couch. Both men dressed in their bathrobes. The younger man’s head was resting in James’ lap as the older man was feeding him orange slices. The two seem oblivious to the knock.

Alec sighed and stood up to answer the door. “Don’t disturb yourself on my account.”

“Never would,” James smiled looking down at Q as the young man’s tongue slipped out to lick the orange juice from his lips.

Alec opened the door to see the concierge with three bell boys standing in the hall loaded down with bags and boxes.

“The clothes are here.” Alec said as he opened the door further and let the men in.

Q sat up quickly and pulled his bathrobe tighter around his waist. The hotel staff entered and set the shopping bags on the floor surrounding James and Q. Alec stepped forward and took the receipt from the man and gave it a cursory look. He stepped over to the briefcase brought up the night before and hand over two thousand kroners. Then he generously tipped each bell boy before showing them out.

Q grabbed the first bag near him and started pulling out the clothes. There was everything they could need. Shirts, trousers, socks and shoes.

“How did you know the sizes?” Q asked.

James smiled. “I had you sized up the first time I saw you.”

Q twisted and looked over his shoulder at the man. A raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk firmly placed on the man’s face. “Oh, really. Amazing. Do you often make assumptions about people you just met?”

“Only the interesting ones.” James leaned forward and kissed the young man. “Go get dress. Time to see the city.”

Q groaned but got to his feet and took the bag of clothes with him into the bedroom. James followed with another bag.

“I’m going to take a shower first,” Q said as he headed into the ensuite.

“Alright, take your time.” James was already half way dressed when Q closed the door and went to turn the shower on. He looked through the bag and realized there wasn’t any pants. He stepped back out into the bedroom and saw the second bag on the bed. James wasn’t in the room, but Q could hear him talking through the partially open door. Q found the pants when he heard James use his name.

“Yes, mu’m, Q is secure with us.”

Q silently stepped to the door and peered through the crack.

“No, mu’m. There wasn’t any trouble in Elblag other than stealing the fishing boat . . . I don’t believe he suspects anything. . . What about Whitehall? . . . If you say so. We will keep him here and off the internet until you contact us. . . Good day, mu’m.” James pushed the button on the mobile and looked up at Alec. “Somehow we have to keep a computer addict off the internet.”

“I guess you two will be busy all afternoon in the bedroom.” Alec laughed softly.

Q stomach dropped. Tears burned his eyes. His worse fears played out before him. He had ignoring the evidence and wanted to believe in James and Alec. Now he knew the truth.

Quickly he returned to the bathroom to dress. His head was spinning. He felt dizzy. The shower was still running in the background covered the noise of Q vomiting. He opened the door of the ensuite and looked back out into the bedroom. James was still in the other room with Alec. He knew he had to move quickly. The young man quickly dressed then gently pushed the bedroom door closed, silently. Then he striped the bed of its sheet. He opened the French doors leading out to the balcony and slipped the corner of the sheet through the gap between the door and jam. He knotted the sheet so it would hold tight and not slip back through, then he dropped the sheet through the railing and let it dangle down to the balcony below. The sheet’s corner stopping just eight feet above the stone walkway.

Quickly, Q returned to the bedroom and opened the large wardrobe door and stepped inside. He sat down on the floor and pulled the door almost closed. He just had to wait now. Hiding in the dark just like he did when he was child and hiding from his two older brothers. Q closed his eyes and tried to not to cry. He had trusted these two men. He was falling hard for one of them. He gave himself willing to James. To his touch, his smile, those incredible blue eyes. The pain in Q’s chest was crushing him. He wanted to scream, to lash out, but he had to remain still, quiet.

He heard the door open and James call out.

“Quincy, how long are you going to be in there?” He sounded confused. He must have seen the stripped bed and felt the chill in the room. He heard James knock on the ensuite door. “Q?” The sound of the door opening then James shouting. “ALEC!”

There was a crash, as the large man rushed into the bedroom and two men discovering the sheet and the escape route out the window.

“Bloody hell! What happened?!” Alec shouted.

“He must have over heard the call from M!”

‘M’, Q knew that name. It was in the email from his enemy to MI6. These were the spies sent to retrieve him. Bring him back to England. He had almost fallen for the trap his brother had laid. Q covered his mouth as tears streaked down his face. The last sight he had of James, was of the man removing a handgun from a holster under his jacket and then rushing out the door. James was armed and now hunting him. He was no longer James’ lover but his quarry.

Q remained hidden in the wardrobe for a few more minutes. Listening to the silence of the hotel suite after the two men had rushed out. Q slowly lowered his hand and let the first sob leave his body. He allowed himself a short moment to morn for his indulgence with the man of his dreams, then Q wiped his eyes. He slowly opened the door and unfolded himself from the floor. He stood up and carefully looked out into the main room of the suite. It was empty. He went to the briefcase he had seen Alec remove money from earlier that day. He took the Kroners as well as the Euros he found there. Several thousand dollars. He left the suite and went down the elevator, knowing the men would be using the stairs.

Q looked carefully before he stepped out onto the street in front of the hotel. Neither Alec nor James were visible. Within minutes, Q had disappeared into the crowds and gone from Bond’s protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not what you were expecting, but we need angst in these stories. Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	11. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James meets the family. Thank you for the wonderful comments. You all are the best. Enjoy this chapter, sorry no smut.

Meeting the Family

There were few things Bond would actively avoid. One was of course Medical, the other was M’s ire. Both of which he had to face after losing Q in Copenhagen.

It would have been bearable if Q was just a mark that he and Alec were supposed to bring in, but somewhere along the way, Q had become more to him. He had laid awake watching Q sleep beside him both in the Bear and once they had escaped. He had watched the young man work and rest and eat. He had studied him, learned every nuance to the man’s movements. He had become more than infatuated with Q, he had become addicted to him.

When they found the bed sheet waving out the window and draped down to the lower floor, Alec and James rushed down to the suite below theirs. Kicking in the door, they found an overweight Swedish businessman and his Russian girlfriend, thirty years his junior. Both were less than pleased with the British agents. When Alec and James realized there was no way for Q to have slipped through the room without being noticed by the man or his companion, they rushed back upstairs. They found the door open and the money missing from the briefcase. By the time they made it to the lobby, Q was gone. Disappeared into the crowds surrounding the hotel.

Alec and James called Tanner to inform him of Q’s disappearance only to be yell at by M. Criticizing the men for losing someone they had assured her not twenty minutes earlier was contained and protected. They spent the next twenty-four hours searching the city looking for him but finding not a single trace. MI6 provided CCTV video of Q leaving the hotel and turning north but then the young man disappeared on the mass transit system.

Both men were recalled to London and were told to report to M before doing anything else. Together they stood outside her office while Eve typed at her computer. She tried and failed to hide the smile. Laughing at the agents’ failure to secure the one and fifty-five pound man.

“Was he just too slippery for you two?” she smirked. Alec glared while Bond chose to ignore her.

The intercom buzzed and Eve stopped typing and pushed the button, “Yes, ma’am?”

“Send them in.” M’s disembodied voice was tight and angry.

The padded door to her office clicked open and the men opened it further to enter the executive office. M was sitting behind her large wooden desk. Several piles of files surrounded her and Tanner was standing to the side looking haggard.

In one of the leather wing chairs in front of her desk sat a stranger. He was pale, with auburn hair. He rose as the two men entered. Pulling slightly on his waistcoat of his bespoke suit, as he turned to face them. His skin was pale and his face round. His eyes were intelligent and blue grey. Something was familiar about him, but Bond was unable to place it.

“Gentlemen, Mycroft Holmes of Whitehall. Mr. Holmes, Alec Trevelyan and James Bond.”

 _‘The arch-enemy’_ , Bond thought. He looked the man over carefully. He was tall, an inch taller than Bond. He appeared thin but it was more from excellent tailoring instead of diet. He appeared intelligent but looks could be deceiving.

Alec and James nodded at him. Holmes lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes. “These are the fools who lost my brother.”

 _‘Brother,’_ James’ mind was reeling. Q said this man wanted him dead. Was willing to kill him. How could this man be Q’s brother?

Holmes detected the shift in the two agents. “Yes, I am his older brother. Quincy is my youngest sibling. He has been missing for three years now. I was informed you had him in your possession but allowed him to allude you.”

“If Q is your brother, why has he chosen to become a criminal?” Alec asked refusing to be intimidated by the man.

“His activities might be considered illegal but it was because of a misunderstanding he left.”

“His other brother’s death.” James said trying to slip the pieces of the puzzle together. “You consider his brother’s death a misunderstanding. A death he said you are responsible for.”

“Faked death.”

James and Alec glanced at each other. Either Q did not know it was a fake or he was a far better actor than they gave him credit for.

“All this stems from that farce you perpetrated three years ago, Mycroft?” M asked rising to her feet.

The man looked slightly affronted by her tone. “It was unavoidable.”

“Your brother is wanted in seven countries for cyberterrorism and you are telling me it was unavoidable?” M’s bright blue eyes flashed with anger.

“Let’s not let our personal opinions cloud the issues here. My brother is missing, and these men were to bring him back to England.”

“Mycroft Holmes, I realize you are not accustom to being held accountable for your actions but this . . .” M’s voice was tight with anger.

“I made a miscalculation that has cost me dearly.”

Holmes motioned for M to sit down again. Once she had, Holmes explained, “There was a man four years ago by the name of Moriarty. He was the head of vast criminal network.”

“I remember him.” Alec said as he moved closer to M’s desk. James followed behind him. “He was down in interrogation for awhile.”

“Two months, but he was resistant to the skills of your Mr. Anderson. We discovered by chance, he would speak only to me and only after I gave him information about my other brother, Sherlock. By the time I realized what he was doing, he had enough information to harm my brother. So we developed a plan. Sherlock and myself. I gave more information about Sherlock to Moriarty and he let me have glimpses of his network. Then, when he was released, he went after Sherlock. Discrediting him and leading him up to suicide.”

James hatred for Q’s arch-enemy grew. The man was cold hearted and ruthless.

“We planned the perfect suicide. It was a plausible scenario with an unimpeachable witness. It was perfect. Once Sherlock was dead, he was free to hunt down the remainders of Moriarty’s crime syndicate and bring an end to one of the most dangerous men alive.”

“He was free? You mean you faked his death and then sent your own brother undercover to hunt down the criminals.” Bond asked. His expression betraying his contempt for the man.

“Yes, and he was very successful.” Mycroft answered Bond indifferent towards the hostility in the room.

“Then why does Q believe you are responsible for this Sherlock’s death.”

“Quincy was at school in the States at the time. He was working towards his doctorate at MIT in Boston. We did not believe he would have been aware of the situation in London regarding Moriarty. We felt we had time to deal with the fake suicide then inform him later along with our parents.”

“You thought someone who is an expert with the internet and information gathering would be unaware?”

“An unfortunate miscalculation as I said.” Bond wanted to throttle him. “After Sherlock left the country and went undercover, I was to call Quincy and tell him of our plan. By then he had already contacted Sherlock’s best friend, Dr. John Watson. The good doctor was unaware of the subterfuge and told Quincy I had given Moriarty the information to bring Sherlock down. John was quite despondent over Sherlock’s death.”

“I’m surprised the man didn’t come after you himself.” Alec interrupted.

“Quincy didn’t take the news of his brother’s death well. He refused to speak to me or his parents.” Holmes ignored the Russian. “He left MIT and disappeared. Two months later, Q appeared on the internet. He had hacked into NSA, DGSI and MI5 searching for any information regarding Moriarty. He was working in tandem with Sherlock to bring down Moriarty’s syndicate while being complete unaware of his brother’s existence.”

“That is not the only governmental groups he has hacked. He has been in your system too.” Bond said.

“I thought he might be. Sherlock returned last year. I had numerous reports and emails about it hoping Q would discover his brother was alive and return, but Quincy hasn’t.” Holmes explained.

“He said he thought it was a trap you set.” Bond said as the pieces of the puzzle fit together. “If you knew he was hacking your network, why did you contact MI6?”

“He was in a Belarus prison. I didn’t believe he would have access to computers to find out our plan.”

“Your plan. Q was tortured in that prison! He was threatened every day with rape and beatings! And you are responsible for placing him there.” Bond’s voice dropped to a threatening level.

“Oh let’s not be over dramatic, 007. Quincy was more valuable to them alive than dead.”

Bond want to rip the arrogant bastard’s head off. Alec rested a hand on James’ arm. “Torture doesn’t necessarily lead to death, Mr. Holmes. It does lead to a lifetime of suffering though.”

Mycroft Holmes turned away for a moment, focusing on some distant object. Then he turned back and looked at the two agents. “Was my brother well?”

“He was when we last saw him.” Alec said before James could answer the man.

“I want him returned to me.”

“He is not an object, Holmes.” Bond barked. “He is hurting. He is scared and mostly of you. He believes you wish to kill him.”

“Well, that is ridiculous.” Mycroft Holmes waved the man away. “Why would I want to hurt my brother?”

“Why did you give a psychopath information about your other brother?”

“Quincy would have understood, if he asked.”

“He did and he was told you were to blame. You caused Sherlock’s death. He has no reason to trust you does he?” Bond asked.

Mycroft Holmes ignored the man. He shifted away from the agents and focused on M. For a brief moment the mask slipped and M saw. She saw he felt responsible for his bothers’ suffering. He was culpable in Q’s disappearance. Then the mask returned and the government man from Whitehall sat in front of her. “M, you are to find my brother and bring him home to his family.”

“As I have said Mr. Holmes, seven counties want your brother’s head. You will not be able to protect him if he is found again. Also there are numerous criminal organizations now looking for him. I will be surprised if he survives to the New Year.” Sarcasm dripped off every work. Bond clinched his fists at the thought of Q alone and running for his life.

“Certainly, your agents have some thought as to where my brother might be.”

“None. He did not confide in us.” Alec said.

Mycroft Holmes lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Bond, “And you have no idea where my brother is?”

“No, sir.”

“This was our one chance to capture and hold Quincy Holmes and it was lost to us. If you had been forth coming with complete disclosure about the criminal Q, Mr. Holmes, then things would have been handled differently. As it is, we will probably never see the young man alive again.” M said as she glared at the three men. “006 and 007, report to Medical and get checked out. No telling what diseases you were exposed to in that prison.”

Holmes shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“I believe this mission is closed and marked failure. Mr. Holmes, I’m sure your family will want to hear about their son as soon as possible.” M said as she grabbed one of the files on her desk, looking away from the man.

“M, that is unacceptable. A plan must be implemented to retrieve Quincy.” Holmes remained sitting.

“You chose to keep MI6 out of the loop three years ago, and you kept the true identity of Q from us now. Any further operations in regards to the hacker is your affair and will not be paid for by the British people.”

The man stood and glared down at the woman. “M, you have made a serious mistake in assuming that I would place anything or anyone above my commitment to this nation.” He turned and left.

Alec and Bond nodded and started to walk out of the office.

“Bond, a moment.” M did not look up from the file. James looked at Alec, then returned to stand in front of her desk as Alec closed the door. “It is obvious you became close to the young man. I am not sure of how close . . .”

“It was not relevant . . .”

She looked up at him. “If you should hear from him again, I expect you to report it.”

“Mu’m.” He kept his face neutral and his eyes fixed on hers.

“Dismissed.”

~Q~

The flat was in a white townhouse on an above average street just a few blocks off Regent Park. The white stone façade contrasted with the black doors and wrought iron fences. Bond stood on the opposite side of the street hidden around the corner. He watched the building for two hours, noticing the man in the first floor windows glancing out every fifteen minutes. He had been spotted obviously. But instead of police showing up to question him, or the residents coming out to confront him, he was ignored.

After two hours, Bond walked across the street and rang the buzzer for the 221B. The door opened and an elderly woman answered. She was petite, with an angular face. She was in her late sixties or early seventies wearing an attractive purple dress.

“You must be here to see the boys.” She said. Her voice unconcerned with a stranger standing in front of her. She pulled the door open further and led the man up the narrow wooden stair case to the first floor. “Boys, you have a visitor.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” The voice was deep.

James stepped into the flat and almost leaped forward. For a split second, he thought it was Q. The dark ravine curls, the pale skin, the sharp cheek bones, but still not Q. This incarnation was taller and more muscular although still frighteningly skinny. A black suit with a royal blue shirt, no tie. The most distinctively difference was the eyes. Where Q had warm jade green hazel eyes, this Holmes had silvery blue with green tones.

“I’ve been expecting you.” The brother spoke.

“Why? Because you saw me standing outside or because your arse of brother told you I would be coming by.”

Mrs. Hudson cooed and rushed down the stairs. The brother raised an eyebrow and looked the agent up and down. Bond unbuttoned his overcoat and stood perfectly still, while carefully surveying his surroundings.

Bachelor’s flat. Miss matched furniture. Books everywhere on a variety of subjects. A knife holding a board game to the wall. A human skull on the mantel. The smell of chemicals and curry. The repugnant sweet smell of decaying meat. Interesting.

A short blonde man walked into the room joining the two men. Bond stepped back to keep both men in his line of sight. The second man was five six or seven, but carried himself like a soldier. Head up, shoulders back, eyes bright. He glanced back and forth between Sherlock and Bond assessing the room.

“The former. I do not converse with my brother unless completely necessary.” Sherlock said as he turned and sat down in black leather and chrome chair. “Obviously, you are familiar with the man. So are you one of his trained monkeys.”

“Hardly.” Bond answered keeping his face neutral as he removed his gloves and scarf. “Bond, James Bond.”

“You are in governmental service. The secret service if I’m correct.” Sherlock tipped his head back and to the side. “You are free to speak in front of Dr. Watson.”

The shorter blonde nodded and stepped forward holding out his hand. “John Watson, how may we help?” James shook the offered hand but then turned and stared at the man sitting.

“Are you sure your brother hasn’t spoken to you about me?” Bond looked doubtful at the man.

“Expensive suit, tailored, but your hands shows a man use to rough work. Scarred and battered. You’ve recently been beaten with a club or baton. The way you move shows a recent injury to your ribs and back. You picked a convenient place to observe 221 without drawing attention to yourself, you are trained to not draw attention to yourself while spying. Ergo, you must be a spy.” A quick knowing smirk came and went from Sherlock’s mouth.

John Watson looked back and forth between the two men as Sherlock spoke. When Sherlock mentioned a beating, John focused on James.

“A beating? Do you need assistance? I’m a doctor.” John said taking a step forward.

“No, I’m fine. You’re Watson. You spoke to Quincy three years ago?”

“Yes,” John answered confused by the question.

“Quincy?! You’ve seen him?!” Sherlock rose quickly to his feet. “Where is he?”

“He said people tell you to piss off when you do your little trick. I understand why.” Bond said shifting his weight back ready for a fight.

“It’s not a trick. Where is my brother?”

“Why would you care? You fake your death and implode his world. Did you even think of the pain and suffering you would cause to those who care about you?” Bond watched as Sherlock quickly glanced at the doctor. John looked at Sherlock and James could see the slight blush to John’s cheeks and ears. “Oh. I see, you apologized to your friends but not to your brother.”

“He wasn’t here for me to do so.” Sherlock said as he started pacing the room. “Mycroft withheld Quincy’s estrangement from me.”

“It was my fault. Quincy called me and not Mycroft,” John explained. “I gave Quincy the wrong information.”

“From what I understand, you only knew what you were told by the Holmes. There was no way you have known you were deceived. Lied to like everyone else.”

John stepped up trying to block Sherlock’s pacing. The taller man just paused for a moment then stepped around the doctor and walk up to James.

“Was he alright when you saw him last?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Copenhagen. I helped him escape from a prison in Belarus.”

“Belarus? Did Mycroft know?” Anger started to edge Sherlock’s voice.

“Yes. He sent me there but he didn’t tell me Q was his brother.” James maintained his position. “He believes you are dead and anything Mycroft tells him is a lie. He believes Mycroft wants to kill him.”

Sherlock knitted his brow then stepped away from the agent. He returned to his pacing as John watched him. Finally, John asked. “What can we do to get him home?”

“What are you willing to do?” James asked.

“Anything,” replied John.

“Figure out a way to contact him. Let him know you are alive, Holmes.”

“Why would he believe me over Mycroft?” Sherlock asked as he dragged his fingers through his curls in frustration.

“He might believe Watson.” Bond offered.

“ME?!”

“Yes, you didn’t lie to him. He would believe you before anyone else.”

Sherlock turned and glared at the agent. He stalked across the room towards the man.

“You did more than just help my brother escape from prison, didn’t you?” James did not answer him. “You became enamored of my brother. You care for him.”

John stepped up and leaned into Sherlock to whisper, “Not now, Sherlock. Not good.”

James forced himself to remain calm as he watched the two men. “Q and I became friends. Yes.” He was not going to go into detail with either of the Holmes boys.

“No, more than friends. This is very personal to you. Otherwise you wouldn’t have come over here to accuse me.”

“I came to see what kind of bastard would let his brother believe he was dead and then do nothing for three years to correct the error.”

“Mycroft kept the news about Quincy from me while I was away.” Sherlock said.

“Still not an excuse.” Bond threw back.

“Again, what do you need us to do?” John asked.

“Convince him. Find some way to track him down on the internet. He is a hacker now and goes by the name ‘Q’. Find him and tell him the truth.”

“Won’t he believe you?” Sherlock asked.

“Your brother will not ever want to see me again.” James deflated somewhat at the statement. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “He has a good reason.”

The three men stood in silence before Bond turned to leave. John reached out to touch the man, but paused at the last moment.

“Holmes are difficult people to deal with but the reward for knowing them is immense.”

James looked John squarely in the eye. “I know.”

He turned and stiffly walked down the narrow stairs and out onto the pavement. A light snow started to fall. James buttoned his overcoat and put his gloves back on. He was going to walk back to Vauxhall. It would take hours, but he didn’t care. He wanted to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	12. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of angst in this chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. It has made this fun to write. I'm working on the last two chapters now and hope to have them up before Monday.

Contact

Six months later, James found himself being airlifted out of Tunisia. The mission had been a disaster from the word go. The contact embedded in the terrorist group was a double agent. He gleefully turned Bond over to the terrorist as soon as the man made contact with them. Bond had escaped but with a broken leg and a gunshot wound to his chest.

He was medivac to Lakenheath and from there he was transported to an ambulance to nearest secure medical facility. It was going to be a long ride to the MI6 approved hospital. As the ambulance was driving with the sirens blaring, the EMT’s mobile rang. The man pulled it from his pocket and answered it without checking the caller ID.

“Hello . . . Pardon, how did you get this number . . . but . . . yes he is stable . . . I don’t believe I should . . . yes, sir. Broken left tibia, gunshot wound left chest, probable broken ribs, anterior five and six . . . yes sir.”

The EMT handed the phone to Bond. The agent look at the phone confused. The pain killers were flowing through him and compromising his judgement. M or Tanner would never call him in a situation like this. They would wait until after they had spoken to the doctors at hospital. Alec was out of the country right now, so he couldn't have known Bond had been shot. The blonde took the phone fumbling with it before he answered.

“Bond here.” The sedatives and pain killers were making the world swim in and out of focus.

“James, what the hell are you doing getting shot?”

The voice was familiar. The sharp public school diction. The pronunciation of his name he had heard in his dreams for the last six months. Q.

“Where are you?! . . . Q?! . . . Please tell me you’re safe.” Bond tried to sit up when he recognized Q’s voice. He fought against the EMT and the drugs.

“Am I safe?! You’re the bloody fool who got shot. . . . James, I wish . . .”

“Come back to me . . . I’m sorry about . . . Sherlock, he’s alive.” Bond collapsed on the gurney, his eyes closing as he voice gave way.

“No.” The call disconnected.

The world slipped in to darkness. The blonde could no longer fight the pain or the drugs. He fell into the abyss with an image of Q resting on his chest. The comforting weight on his body, the dark curls tickling his chin. He felt safe. He knew Q was safe as he laid in Bond’s arms. They were together and no one would separate them.

Bond woke up after surgery with a splitting headache and a tube coming out of his chest. He felt an incredible hollowness in his body when he realized it was only a dream. Q was not there in his bed. The young man’s body was not warming his.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Alec Trevelyan was standing over his bed.

“Alec, I thought you were Canada?” James voice was raspy and dry. “Water.”

“I was, you won’t believe who called me to tell me you had been shot.” The tall Russian smirked. He held a straw to James’ lips and the man took a drink of luke warm water.

“Q.” Bond said before taking a sip.

Alec eyes brows rose. “He call you too?”

“Yes, what happened?”

“I was in the middle of my mission in Canada when someone leaks the information about my job there on the internet. Two hours later, Tanner is scrambling to get me out of Victoria. I get a phone call just as I’m getting on the plane saying you’ve been shot. Do you think he burned the mission to get me back here to you?”

“It would be nice to think he cared.” Bond shifted in the bed, then hissed as the pain from his chest burned through the last of the sedatives. “Did you tell M or Tanner about the call?”

“I wanted to talk to you first.” Alec said as he helped his friend sit up straighter.

“Don’t tell them. Let’s keep quiet about it. Maybe he’ll reach out to us again.” Bond reached for the water cup again.

Holding it for him, Alec continued. “There will be hell to pay when they find out we have been in contact with the little boffin.”

“I don’t care. He is my little boffin and I’ll take the heat for it.” Bond collapsed his head back into the pillow.

“You really are taken with him, aren’t you?”

Bond didn’t answer, he just closed his eyes and hoped he could return to his dreaming of Q.

~Q~

Bond was discharged from hospital before he burned the building down. He returned to his flat while on crutches and a painful healing wound in his chest. Fortunately his ribs had not been broken, but he found it difficult to breathe while walking on the crutches.

Eve helped him home and was unlocking the door to the flat, when Bond’s mobile rang. He looked at the number and didn’t recognize it. He denied the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Eve opened the door and held it for him as he hobbled into his home.

The air smelled stale and the flat was hot. Eve quickly opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and then went through checking if there were any other windows she could open. Bond’s mobile rang again. He fell onto his couch looking at the caller ID. It was the same number as before, so he disconnected the call without answering it.

“I put the food in the frig for you. The pain meds are in bathroom and I turned down the bed. Do I need to remove all the alcohol or are you going to be a good boy?” She smiled at him.

He glared back.

“I’m fine, thanks for the help. You can leave now.”

“Well, you’re welcome.” She said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, Eve. I just want to go to bed.”

“You should eat something, you know. Especially if you are going to take any of those meds the doctors gave you.”

He smiled at her. “Yes, Nurse Eve. I’ll behave.”

She patted his shoulder and turned to leave. The mobile rang again. “Sound like someone really wants to talk to you. Better get it and I’ll be back tomorrow to make sure you are being a good boy.”

“I thought you preferred the bad boys.” Bond smirked at her before she closed the flat door.

James looked at the mobile again and this time answered it.

“I think you’ve got the wrong number,” Bond said before anything else.

“Do I?” The same sharp diction. Bond was silent. “Hello to you too.”

“Q? Are you safe?”

“Why do you keep asking that? Why would you even care? You are the one who tried to trick me in returning to London and to my brother. Tell me, do you always fuck your marks or do you and Alec trade off?”

Bond felt a sharp pain in his chest that had nothing to do with his injury.

“Sherlock is alive. I spoke to him.” Bond tried not to whisper but he couldn’t trust his voice.

“So you told me. Mycroft has been trying to convince me of that for months now.” Q sounded bitter. “Did he think the same story coming from you would be believed?”

“You must have seen the reports.”

“I know he is capable of manipulating the press. I won’t believe Sherlock would have purposefully harmed John Watson and Mrs. Hudson like that. He wouldn’t. He is not cruel like some other people.”

“He is very cruel, just like your older brother. I’ve spoken to Watson, he’s forgiven Sherlock. Please come back. Please come back to me.”

“Why so you can hand me over to Mycroft? See what I’ve brought to you, boss, a stupid little lovesick idiot.” Q’s words were sharp and painful.

“Lovesick?”

“Shut up, Bond. I know now what you were doing. Being everything I wanted. A hero, a rescuer, a lover. You were the perfect manipulator. Better than even my brother. You played me perfectly. Made me fall for you, tricked me into believing you cared.”

“It wasn’t a trick. It was never a trick. I tried to stop it from happening. I tried not to fall for you, but failed.”

Q didn’t answer James. The silence dragged out until James spoke again. “Q?”

“Don’t try and trace this mobile. It is a burner and I have already scrubbed the CCTV.” The line went dead.

~Q~

Two months later, Bond was on a baby-sitting job. The minister of Defense was visiting Washington D.C. and Bond was placed as he personal body guard. He had just dropped the man off at his suite at the Sofitel with his entourage when he headed up to the bar located in the hotel.

Bond felt drinking alone in his room was too morose, so he drank alone in the bar. The hotel did not carry any single malt Scotches, only blends, that was why he was drinking a vodka martini. He watched as the condensation on the glass pooled and ran down the thin stem. The glass appeared opaque and it reminded him of a thin white neck on a certain computer genius.

He wanted to set his left leg up in one of the empty chairs at his table. His leg was still healing from the break; but it would have been inappropriate to do so. Instead, he shifted his weight back into the seat and crossed his legs. A woman sitting at bar smile at him as he looked over at her. She was young, mid-twenties with long blonde hair and full lips. She was attractive and knew it. She smiled broader and twisted slightly to show off her long legs. Bond wasn't interested in having company tonight. He kept his face neutral as he turned and looked at the other patrons. Slipping off her barstool, she walked slowly over to his table, her hips swaying exaggeratedly.

Bond's mobile rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. It was a secure MI6 mobile. Only two people in London had the number and the security team leader here in Washington. It had to be one of those three people calling him.

"Bond here." She paused as he answered it, ignoring her. She pouted and moved away.

"It is embarrassing how easy it was to acquire this number. Please tell me it wasn't a secure line." Q said lightly. Bond quickly shifted in his seat, leaning forward.

"As a matter of fact it is."

"Oh, what a pity. Is it true they sent a double 'O' on a babysitting job?"

"Apparently, I failed my last to outings. Injured on one and lost my responsibility of the other."

"How is the leg?" Q asked as if it was perfectly normal conversation between friends.

"Hurts, but I have had worse injuries." Bond couldn't stand it any longer. "How are you? Are you safe?"

"I don't know why you keep ask that. I'm fine." He paused. "I spoke to Sherlock finally."

"How? He said he couldn't find you?" Bond was afraid of the answer.

"Simple, I called John Watson. He is living with Sherlock again."

"I know. What did your brother say? Did he apologize?"

"As best as we Holmes can. He explained his reasoning and his motives. I explained mine."

"Are you going to come in now? It is over." James hoped.

"No, it's not over. There are arrest warrants for me in seven different countries, including England. It will never be over now." Q's voice dropped. "You didn't tell anyone about me."

"Tell who?"

"MI6. You didn't report me to your keepers. I checked."

Bond smiled. Q had been checking up on him. He had been hacking into MI6 servers. "That might be unadvisable for you to go looking around in there."

"As if they would know I've been there. I told you I was very good at what I do. The best."

"I never doubted. I just wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Bond smiled.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Q asked again.

"It was none of their business. You interrupted Alec in Canada didn't you?"

There was a pause before Q answered the man. "I didn't want you waking up alone."

"Thank you. Although you did cause quite a bit of trouble for everyone there. I do appreciate the concern." Again a heavy pause. "May I see you again?"

"I don't think I will be able to accommodate you."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid . . . why would you want to see me again?" Q asked hesitantly.

"I think you know why. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with your family. I want to see you. I want to be with you."

Q was silent again.

"Q?"

"James, I don't believe that would be wise. Good bye and please don't get shot again. Alec is in South Africa and it would be too difficult to extract him from that mission."

The line went dead. Bond decided he would go and drink in his room.

~Q~

The mission in D.C was uneventful. No one was shot, nothing was blown up and Bond returned with all of his equipment intact. He left MI6 and drove back to his flat in Kensington. It was early in the evening, so, after parking the car in secure parking garage, he walked down the block to a cafe he frequented. It was a family owned Italian restaurant with a good wine cellar. He was sitting outside enjoying the warm summer evening, as the owner opened a bottle of red wine for him.

His personal mobile rang and he looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognized the number but something urged him to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello James. Have you missed me?"

"Are you safe?"

"You're always concerned for my safety, why?"

"Don't you know you are special to me?"

"Are you being honest with me or are you playing me again?"

James swallowed hard. "I never played you, Q. My mission was to get you out of Medvyed. I did. What happened between us was something else completely. The mission had nothing to do with it."

"Please be telling me the truth."

"I wouldn't lie to you about that. I may have lied about other things but not that." James knew it was ridiculous to believe the man would trust him now. "Q? . . . Are you still there?"

“If you could have done things differently, would you?” Q asked.

“I’ve been thinking about that a great deal. If I had told you the truth when we first met in prison, you would have turned us over to Globa. If I had told you in Elblag, you wouldn’t have come with us and we would have been captured by the Polish Secret Police. In Copenhagen, you found out who I was there and you ran. I don’t know when would have been a good time to tell you the truth except once the mission was over. Once we were safe in England, but by then you would have hated me.”

“I don’t think I could ever hate you. Not completely. I mean, after Copenhagen, there were several months I despised you but I . . . I still worried about you.”

“Q, if there was any way I could fix this. Get you home to England, to me, I would. I would do anything to see you again. I promise.”

James was concentrating on the mobile. He didn't see the hand reach out and pull the other chair away from the table. It wasn't until the man sat down did Bond see him there. The dark curls had been cut back to a more business acceptable hair style, but the same ivory skin and full lips. The same frightfully thin frame and hipster glasses. The same hazel green eyes watching him carefully.

"Hello, James."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are candy and I live on them. Also any suggestion of other stories I would appreciate. I don't do tumbler so I don't know any of the prompts from there.


	13. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. No way around it, there's a lot of smut in this chapter.

Home

“Hello, James.” Q smiled at the man while he sat down. James pulled the phone away from his ear as he stared at the young man.

Before Q knew what happened, James had wrapped Q up in his arms and was kissing his mouth. He held tight to the young man, tasting his mouth and stealing his breath. Q set his hands on James’ waist and enjoyed the kiss. The heat of the moment, the pleasure of old lovers reunited.

James pulled back and looked into Q’s jade green eyes. “We need to leave. Before someone see you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already dealt with the CCTV. But we need to leave here in about fifteen minutes. That’s when the loop ends.”

James leaned forward again for kiss. Then standing, he pulled Q to his feet. He nodded to the owner and left several pound notes on the table. James moved quickly and pulled Q back to his flat. The young man did not argue and seem to know where Bond was taking him.

“How long have you been in the country?” James asked as they rode the lift to the seventh floor. His hands methodically traveled over Q’s body.

“I’ve been here less than a week. I’ve been waiting.”

“Waiting? For what?”

“Courage.”

James blinked then pulled the man closer again to kiss him. He quickly unlocked his flat and pulled Q to the couch. Instead of sitting beside him, he pushed Q down on to the couch and he sat opposite him on the coffee table. His hand continuously skimming across the young man’s body. James kept trying to reassure himself the man was truly there. His hands traveling down Q’s arms and back up his thighs and across his torso.

“Are you alright? Have you been hurt?” James asked, his blue eyes assessing.

“I’m fine. I know why you keep asking if I’m safe. It’s not a trick is it? Not a lie?”

“No, Quincy. It is not. I care. I think somewhere along the way in Medvyed I fell for you.” James let his hands rest on top of Q’s. “I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for the deception.”

“Like you said, there was really never a good time for the truth.”

“Anytime between us should be a good time for the truth. Please forgive me.”

Q leaned forward and gave James a chaste kiss. Both men paused and looked at each other, then smiled.

“What about your brothers?”

“I haven’t been in contact with them. I spoke to Sherlock again. I must have gone through a dozen burner phones speaking to you and him.” Q paused and looked down at his hands. “I realized I was a bit dramatic about the whole thing.”

“You were told your brother committed suicide and that your other brother was responsible for it. I don’t think you were over dramatic. I think given the information you had, you did what you thought best. Go after those who had caused your brother’s death.” James’ hand reached up and cupped Q’s face.

Q leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “I have wasted so much time.”

“You did so many good things. I read the reports. You brought down five different criminal groups. Sixty-five arrests and two hundred million pounds of assets seized. For a civilian that is impressive.”

Q opened his eyes and blinked. “That just what you know about. There was more.”

“The traitors inside the governments. I read about those too. You did so much good, Q.”

“But I’m still on Interpol’s watch list and dozens of people want me dead.”

“But not Mycroft?”

“Sherlock always said he was the most dangerous man we knew. I thought he was joking, then I started investigating him. Looking into who and what by brother is. It terrified me. If he knew I knew, he would be forced to have neutralize me.” Q shuttered and gripped James’ hands tight. “I’m afraid of him.”

“I told you once, I’m a dangerous man too. I can protect you. If you don’t want to stay, we can leave together. I’ll go rogue if that is what you want.”

Q blinked repeatedly, listening to James’ offer. “You would do that for me? Leave England?”

“I would prefer to stay. I would prefer we convince M to hire you and protect you within MI6, but if you don’t want to do that, if you would feel safer away from England, then will go together.”

Q brought his hand up and rested it on James’ cheek. “I’ve read your file. I know how much you love England. I could never separate you from her. She is your first and greatest love.”

“Not my greatest, not any longer.” He turned to kiss Q’s palm. “In the morning . . . let’s talk about this in the morning.”

He looked into Q’s eyes. James’ crystal blue eyes shining brightly as he let his gaze sweep over Q’s face. His hand moving up to rest on Q’s chest, over his heart.

“The morning is a long way off. We can decide by then our futures. Let’s just have tonight for us.” James whispered. “I’ve missed you.”

Q slid off the couch kneeling into James’ arms. They kissed and held tight to each other. James stood and led Q to his bedroom. Slowly, they undressed, removing their clothes piece by piece, exposing skin to be worshiped. Standing naked before each other, in the golden glow on the setting sun. Q’s hands moved slowly down the hard curves and dips of James’ chest, the muscled features of his torso. His eyes moving with his hands as they reacquainted themselves to the man’s body.

James’ eyes were fixed on Q. His hands resting on Q’s waist. Their faces neared but they did not kiss, just centimeters from each other, their shared their breaths. Reassuring each other they were there and this was real.

They finally leaned close enough to just brush their lips together. A shared moment of tenderness. Chaste and sentimental. Q’s eyes fluttered closed as he sucked in a deep breath. Opening his eyes looked into James’ brilliant blue eyes and sighed heavily.

“Take me to bed.” He whispered.

James took his hand and walked backwards to the bed. Never taking his eyes off the young man, as he was fearful this was just a dream and if he turned, Q would vanish. James sat on the edge of the bed then scooted back as Q crawled on, stalking slowly after him. James rested his back against the head board and pulled Q into his lap. Their kisses became more heated and more intense. James hands roamed over the young man’s body.

“What do you want?” James asked as his lips traveled across ivory skin.

“You,” the answer was no more than a breath of air. “I want to ride you.” James growled as he pulled the young man tighter to him.

Bond held Q in his lap as he reached over and found the bottle of lube in the drawer. Fumbling with it one handed, James opened the lid and pour some into his hand. He smeared it over his fingers and let it warm before he slipped his hand down to cup Q’s arse.

Q hissed as the first finger slipped into him. James slowly twisted it around and waited for the muscles at the entrance to relax. Then he added another finger.

“Don’t drag this out, please. I need you.” Q whispered into James ear before he softly bit down on the lobe. James scissored his fingers, stretching Q and preparing him as quickly as possible.

James pulled his hand away and rearranged Q to straddle his lap. Q reached over and found the condom and quickly slid it down James’ hard shaft. The older man’s head falling back and knocking into the headboard as Q’s long fingers stroked down the prick, smoothing out the latex.

Q knelt up on his knee then slowly lowered himself. Gently guiding James into himself. Both men moaning as the head of the cock pushed through the ring of muscles. Q leaned forward and took control of a heated kiss as he slowly slid down James’ length. Q’s tongue thrusting deep into James’ mouth as the older man pushed up into Q’s body.

“You feel so wonderful.” Q said as he started rocking back and forth. “So thick and full.” Q leaned forward and nipped at James’ lower lip.

“Tart.” James leaned his weight back onto his elbows so he thrust harder up into the young man’s body. Q groaned and leaned back, resting his hands on James’ thighs. Increasing the power of the movements and opening himself up to the blonde’s intrusion.

Q keened and circled his hips as James found his prostate. James pushed again and Q tipped his head up and shouted.

“I want to see you come. Take yourself.” James ordered. Q leaned forward slightly and took himself in hand. James’ thrusts pushing Q into his own grip. The young man closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

“James, please. Oh . . . fuck, please.”

James sped up his movements. He gripped Q’s hips and pulled the man down harder with each thrust.

“Open your eyes! Look at me!” James growled.

Q did as he was told. As soon as he saw the raw hunger in James’ eyes, Q screamed. His seed pouring out across his hand and James’ stomach. His channel closing tightly down on James’ cock. The pulsing climax overwhelming the man, as James emptied himself inside Q’s hot body.

Q collapsed forward, panting and limp. James carefully moved him off the man’s chest and rolled him over on to his back. James gently kissed the young man’s forehead as he rose from the bed and removed the condom. Tying it off, to binned it as he retrieved a warm flannel from the bathroom. Q was already falling asleep as James gently cleaned him.

“You’ll be here when I wake,” Q asked through the haze of drowsiness.

“Yes, I will always be here for you.” James didn’t think the man heard him as he noticed Q softly breathing. Gently snoring as he was embraced by Morpheus.

~Q~

Q woke in the darkness of the room. It took him a moment to recall where he was. The room was unfamiliar but he was warm and felt safe. There was an arm snaked over his side and a palm resting on his chest, holding him against a warm body behind him. The soft caress of someone’s breathe over his shoulder. The scent of sex and sweat in the room, and another scent. A reassuring scent, something he had wanted to smell for months now. James. He was with James.

Q sighed and laid still in the man’s arms. He had no desire to break the spell of being safe and protected by the blonde’s presences. He brought his own hand up and interlaced his fingers with James’. It felt good. It felt right.

Q laid in the darkness and thought. He should leave England before his brother realizes he was back. Sherlock had always said Mycroft was the most dangerous man they knew. He really didn’t believe it until he was away. He got into Mycroft’s servers as well as MI5 and MI6. He read the reports. He saw the pictures. The names and faces of people Mycroft had either ordered killed, if they were lucky, or destroyed by other means if they were not.

His brother could be heartless. Without any remorse as long as he was doing what was best for England. Including, giving his brother over to a mad man. Mycroft had kept his different activities separate. No one really knew how many pies he had his fingers in. He had equal access to the Palace as he had to Downing Street. Parliament was his playground. Lives, just pieces on a chess board. No one other than Mycroft knew the truth, no one but Quincy. He knew. And he knew if his brother discovered the Quincy had seen behind the curtain, then Mycroft would more than likely remove him from the chess board too.

Mycroft was fifteen years Quincy’s senior. They had never truly lived together, Mycroft already having been off at school when Quincy was born. He only came home for Christmas holidays and that only lasted till Quincy was four. Then the youngest Holmes went years between seeing his brother, Mycroft. They were actually strangers who shared DNA. Quincy believed his demise wouldn’t even register in Mycroft’s world.

Q had three options. Flee. Agree to take James with him and disappear. Leave England forever. He could do it. There was ten million pounds in stolen criminal assets hidden in secure bank accounts around the world. He could travel practically anywhere and have access to the funds. He and James could live the rest of their lives in perfect comfort away from England. Away from everything they lived for. Friends, family, country. James would go. He would join Q and flee but after a while, maybe just a year or two, James would start to resent him for making him leave. Hate him for making him leave MI6 and Alec, and his beloved England. He would hate Q and in the end leave him too. Q blinked away a tear.

Option two, he could try James suggestion. Join MI6 and let M protect him from his brother. Did she have the clout? Q didn’t think so. Would he able to conform to a nine to five environment? He had never tried. If he stayed, he would be able to stay with James and he could see his brother Sherlock and his parents. But Mycroft might find out what he knows. He might already know Quincy was a security risk. He might have MI6 terminate him as soon as he walked through the door. Would Mycroft be willing to kill James just in case Quincy told him?

Option three, leave. Leave everyone and everything. James, his parents, his brothers, his England. Run and disappear. He had done it before, he could do it again. Never see James again. Never feel the man’s touch on his skin, his kiss on Q’s lips, the sound of James whispering his name in Q’s ear. It was an option. It was a horrible option. Tears slipped down his face and moistened the pillow. His breathing shuttered and he bit his lip to keep of crying out.

“Q?” James moved behind him. “What’s wrong?” The man lifted his body to pull Q over on to his back. James hovered over him.

“Nothing.” Q tried to say but it was choked off with emotion.

“Quincy, are you in pain?” James hand came up and wiped the tears from Q’s face.

“No, just a bad dream.” He tried roll out from underneath James, but the larger man held him tight.

“No it wasn’t, tell me.”

“I . . . I can’t.”

James leaned down and gently kissed Q’s eyelids. “You can tell me anything. I promise.”

“Will you just hold me for now? Let me believe this can last.”

James rolled them so Q was laying on top of the blonde’s chest. He folded his arms around Q and held him tight.

“It will last, if you let it.” James whispered into the remains of Q’s ravine curls.

“How?”

“Trust me. In the morning we will find a way to keep together and keep everyone else away.”

~Q~

James stayed awake as Q slept on his chest. James’ fingers lightly grazing down Q’s spine then back up. His fingertips running over every bump of vertebrae under the thin ivory skin. He listened to the slow measured breathing and gentle sighs as Q slept. The warm breath moved over his own skin and gave him a slight measure of solace.

James laid in the dark wondering what had upset the young man. He was pretty sure it was the brother. James was going to have to do something about that and soon. If he was going to convince Q to remain in England he was going to have to neutralize the older brother.

The sky outside the bedroom window started to lighten as the sun made a hesitant appearance over the horizon. James shifted slightly to see the time on his alarm clock. The movement jostled Q and the young man groaned slightly and moved.

He twisted his head slightly and laid his palm over James’ abdomen. Q lifted his head and slowly placed light butterfly kisses to James’ skin. His tongue slipping out and lapping gently at the man’s sternum. Slowly opening his eyes, Q looked up into James’ face.

“Good morning, handsome,” Q grinned at James.

The smile that James returned to the Q reached all the way to his icy blue eyes.

“Good morning to you too.”

Q shifted up so he was lying beside the man. The two exchanging kisses and nips. James dragging his teeth across Q’s shoulder as the young man’s hand skimmed down the tan body to James’ groin. Wrapping his warm fingers around James’ interested length, Q moaned as he started to stroke the organ.

“I’m never going to get enough of your touches. You feel so good wrapped around me.” James whispered into Q’s skin.

“In that case, why don’t you take me again? I’m still open from last night, just waiting for you.”

James groaned and pulled Q up for a heated kiss. Q kept his hand moving over James’ cock, feeling it harden even more in his grip. James rolled them over and trapped Q underneath him. Rubbing his groin into Q. The young man’s hand trapped between the two bodies. Q bucked at the friction and broke off the kiss, gulping in air.

“Please, James. I want you inside me. I want to feel you there again.”

James pulled back and reached over to find another condom. He slipped it on then lifted Q’s legs and set the man’s knees on his shoulders. James palmed Q’s cock, earning a moan from the man, before his fingers slowly travelled down Q’s bollock and further down to his entrance. It was indeed relax and willing.

James sighed and turned his head to kiss Q’s thigh. He found the lube and smeared the cool gel into Q’s waiting hole. Lining up he carefully pushed forward. James held on to Q’s legs as he rolled his spine and delved deeper into the young man. Q grunted with each deepening thrust from James, till the man was full sheathed inside his lover.

James watched as Q’s body blushed with lust. His ivory skin had warmed and was lightly tinted pink. Q’s jade green eyes were blown dark and his lips were swollen from kissing.

“Gorgeous. You are so fucking gorgeous.” James breathed out as he started to move with a slow drag. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“James, oh . . . please, more.”

He leaned over the young man, bending Q in half. “You are to never leave me. Stay with me forever.” He sped up this thrust while increasing their power.

“Yes, yes.”

“You are mine. Only mine.” James growled as his movements became hard and pounding. He nipped at Q’s thigh. “Say it.”

Q was being pushed across the bed by the thrusts; his body controlled by James. Q’s mind focused on the blonde and the sensations he was sending through the man’s body. All other thoughts and emotions drained away as Q tittered on the edge of his climax. James held him there as his cock rubbed over Q’s prostate. The fire burning brightly though Q’s blood.

“SAY IT!” James growled again.

“I’m . . . I’m . . . I LOVE YOU!” Q shouted.

James leaned down and captured Q’s lips. Swallowing any attempt to resend the statement. He bent Q in two as James stomach trapped Q’s cock between the two bodies. The hard curves of his muscles giving Q the needed friction he desperately wanted. Q pushed up hard into the man’s body. Arching his back as he was weighted down by James.

James came as he lapped at Q’s mouth. His body shivering as the muscles contracted and his cock pulsed inside Q’s body. The young man followed right behind him. The sensation of the pulses over his prostate set off the explosion inside himself. Q bit down on James’ lip but the blonde didn’t seem to care.

Gently, letting Q’s legs slip down, James pulled himself from Q’s body as aftershocks shuttered through his own body. He rolled to his side and pulled the young man close into his arms. Both men indifferent to the mess between them. James was unwilling to let Q go. He was not willing to let anything invade this moment together.

Q realizing what he had shouted, buried his face in the older man’s neck. He wrapped his arms around James’ body and let his mind slowly come back on line.

“I don’t . . . I’m sorry . . .” Q tried to form the words.

“Don’t. I want this. I want you. I love you too.” James whispered into Q’s temple.

Q pulled back and looked at him. “Really?”

“Yes, you idiot.” James’ laugh was an exhalation. “But don’t think I’m not going to use the fact you said it first as leverage against you.” He pulled Q back. “You’re mine now and I’m going to keep you safe. The only question is where in the world you want me to do that.”

Q sighed. He was James’ and James was his. They were going to be together.

“I don’t know. Somewhere we don’t have to fly to.” Q kissed the man’s neck. “And as for leverage, don’t forget . . . Leverage? Yes, leverage!”

James let Q slip from his arms as the young man moved to stand. “Q, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I need my computer. Leverage, we need leverage and then we can stay here in London.” Q rushed to the bathroom. James heard the water running in the sink as Q quickly cleaned himself up.

“Stay here? Are you going to let me take you into MI6?”

“Better than that. I’m going to stop my brother.”

James sat up as he watched the young man quickly dress and leave the bedroom. The man followed Q out and found him already busy on his laptop. Bond watched as Q worked his way into the classified documents from MI6 and MI5. Q suddenly smiled and turned the computer screen so it would be easier for James to read. The agent read the opening paragraph of the report.

“You can’t.” James leaned back and paled.

“Oh, yes I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments. I really enjoy them a great deal.


	14. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story.

The Offer

Mycroft stared out his office window at the private park. The trees and flowers were in full bloom and the manicured lawn was immaculate. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother. It was the fourth time that week she had called him. Sherlock had told her earlier that month that he had spoken to Quincy. Contact had finally been made and it was through John Watson of all people.

Mycroft tried to remember what his youngest brother actually looked like. He hadn’t seen him in almost nine years. When Quincy was a child, Mycroft was starting his career and was not around much. He had been there for appropriate occasions, holidays and birthdays, but he had not been there for the day to day routine of his youngest brother.

Truly, his last and longest conversation he ever had with his brother was the night before Quincy left for the States. The young man had finished his studies at Cambridge and was off to Boston to study at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. The young man’s conversation had been animated about protocols and codes in which Mycroft barely understood half of. At the time, Mycroft was more concern about his other brother Sherlock, whose addiction problems was getting to the point Mycroft was going to have to intervene.

He sat and watched Quincy talk to his parents about a new computer program he was working on. It already had numerous multiply national companies bidding on it. Quincy was excited and exuberant about his future. Mycroft remember how he was at the same age, but instead of computers, he was excited about politics and foreign affairs. Mycroft smiled knowingly that his brother would find the same success in his chosen career the elder had in his. Mycroft wondered how he and Quincy could be so different from Sherlock. As the night drew to an end, he and Quincy stood together out in the yard of their parent’s home. Quincy looked up at the stars weakly shining through the light pollution.

“Do you think sky will be the same in Boston?” Quincy asked.

“Probably, why?” Mycroft replied.

“I just want to believe we will always be under the same stars. That way we won’t be too far apart.”

Mycroft turned to look at his brother whose attention was focused up. He smiled at his brother’s sentimentality. It was good to know at least one of his parents’ sons could have normal emotions. It made up for the failings of the other two.

“I believe the same stars will always guide our paths, Quincy. Regardless of where they take us.” Quincy turned and smiled at his older brother.

That evening had been nine years ago, and in the last three years, his brother had been on the run. Hiding. Never making contact with his family. Never speaking to his parents who missed the young man terribly. It had been difficult while Sherlock was away but they knew he was alive and would return to them. Mycroft couldn’t tell his parents that their youngest was even alive. If they would ever see him again. He could see the anguish in his mother’s eyes every time she spoke of Quincy. Every time something reminded her of him. The young man’s absence was tearing his family apart.

There was a firm knock on his office door, before his assistant entered the room. The pretty brunette was busy with her blackberry and only briefly looked up to acknowledge the man behind the desk.

“Sir, the individual who you have been interested in was just identified by facial recognition as entering MI6. He was accompanied by an agent.”

Mycroft looked out the window quickly then turned back to the assistant. “GET M ON THE LINE, NOW!”

~Q~

Q tried not to shake as he entered the building. James was beside him and signed him through security, then pass the metal detectors. They were inside the lifts and heading up to the executive branch before Q let out his breath and looked up at James.

“Don’t worry. It will be alright.” James said as he rested his hand on Q’s shoulder.

“I saw the CCTV cameras on the way in. Mycroft will know in matter of minutes.”

“By then we will have you employed.” James smiled as the doors opened and the two men stepped out and down the halls to M’s office.

Eve looked up as the two men stepped into the outer office. She smiled at James but her eyes betrayed her confusion when she saw the young man with the short dark hair.

“James? Cradle robbing?”

“M will want to see us now.” James ignored the quip and moved to the secured door. “Moneypenny?”

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly before she engaged the intercom. “Ma’am, Bond is here with a . . . a young man.”

“Send them in.” She said quickly. Eve raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the intercom. She shrugged and pressed the button to open the door.

It hissed as it released and clicked open. James looked at Q as he tried to steady himself. The young man looked up and squared his shoulders. He nodded and James opened the door wider for them to step in.

M was sitting behind her desk. She was wearing a dark suit that seemed to make her blue eyes shine brighter. She had a smug grin on her face as she recognized Quincy Holmes. Waiting until the door was closed she addressed him as they stepped up to her desk.

“Mr. Holmes, how very nice to finally meet you. Please sit.”

James and Q sat down in the leather wing chairs opposite her desk.

“I didn’t expect you to be so welcoming.” Q said as he sat up straight in the chair. James crossed his legs in a well practice effort to appear indifferent.

“I don’t believe this is a welcome. You are a terrorist and wanted by her Majesty’s government. I assume you are here to surrender.” The corners of her mouth twitched fighting to curve into a smile.

“No.” Q calmly said.

M flinched. Her eyes glanced over to see James sitting calmly with a neutral expression on his face. Immediately she looked back at the young man as her anger started to flare.

“What? Explain yourself.”

“I am a terrorist in so much I have hacked into most of the major law enforcement and secret service entities in the world. I have perused the data bases of the United Kingdom, France, Russia, the United States, as well as other countries, looking for information. Upon acquiring that information, I used it to bring down criminal enterprises around the world. I never sold the information to a foreign government, I never threaten the security of England or its people.”

“Well, hurray for you.” M said snidely.

“I believe you could say I able to do more damage in my pajamas on my computer before my first cup of Earl Grey than your agents have done in a year.” Q finally let a smug grin pass over his face.

“All the more reason to have you arrested and imprisoned.” M said.

“All the more reason you should put me to work for MI6 and England. As I said, I never compromised England. I saved England over and over again. Now you can put the best hacker in the country to work for you, or you can sit there and watch me walk out the door knowing you are incapable of touching me.”

M narrowed her eyes as she studied the young man. “Blackmail? You found things while digging around in those files.”

“Yes. Things I am sure Downing Street will not want published.”

“So much for not harming England.” She shifted the papers on her desk. “You seek employment? We are not in the habit of hiring criminals.”

“Presently you have four individuals working in MI6 with felony arrest warrants in foreign countries. That is of course not counting the various and numerous laws the Double ‘O’s break every time they leave the country.” Q said smiling. James groaned silently. “I am very good at what I do. I have brought over sixty-five people to justice. Closed down five criminal groups. Traipsed in and out of the most secure networks in the world. Wouldn’t you want someone like that working for you?”

M sat still thinking about it. Q was correct in what he had done. He had also found five individuals working as double agents with in the British government and supplied the evidence to prosecute them to MI5. Other than hacking, he done nothing to compromise the security of the nation.

Most of all, if she could bring the young man into the fold of MI6, she would have ammunition against Mycroft Holmes. She wondered what the man’s response would be to his young brother being under her protection and out of his reach.

“There might be a position for you somewhere within MI6, maybe janitorial?” She smiled.

“I want Q as my Quartermaster within two months,” James said finally entering into the conversation.

M’s eyes flashed with anger at him. “You will be lucky to stay on here at all after this fiasco.”

“What fiasco? Saving a British national illegally held in a corrupt prison in a foreign country, stopping an international hacker, or bring one of the most talented computer experts in the world to MI6?” James replied.

She cocked her head to the side. “And tell me Mr. Holmes, how does your brother fit into your plan? Does he know you are here?”

“I did not inform him in advance but I am sure by now he is aware.”

“And what are we going to do about him?”

“I have my brother in hand, ma’am. He will not cause any trouble for you.”

Just then, the intercom buzzed and Eve’s light voice could be heard by the three people. “Ma’am, there is a Mycroft Holmes on the phone for you. He insists on interrupting your meeting.”

M smiled. “Well, let’s see how contained your brother is, Q? Go ahead, Eve. I will speak to him.”

M pushed the button on her phone and set it on speaker. It rang once and then Mycroft’s voice could be heard in the office.

“M, my brother is there. I know it. I want him brought to my office immediately.” Mycroft’s voice was sharp and quick. The same clip diction Q used.

“Yes, we were enjoying a little visit here. But I don’t believe he wants to see you right now.” M’s eyes were focused on Q and his reaction at hearing his brother’s voice. Q rubbed his lips between his teeth.

“Quincy! You are to come to my office immediately!”

Q didn’t say anything but gripped the arms of the chair tightly. James uncrossed his legs and sat forward. His face turning to stone as the assassin persona took hold.

“Quincy!”

“Mycroft, I will not be coming to your office. I am busy here accepting a position.” Q looked up at M. The woman smiled and nodded.

“You know I can’t allow that.” Mycroft said after finally hearing his brother’s voice.

“You will because you must.” Q said.

“M, you will send my brother over here immediately.”

“Mycroft, twelve, five, ten, Venice.” Q said slowly and clearly.

The room fell silent for a moment before Mycroft spoke more subdued. “Quincy, we are brothers.”

“Yes we are. Twelve, five, ten Venice.” Q said softly, his voice still carrying the sincerity of his words.

Again a long moment of silence, before Mycroft spoke. “I could have you killed for that.”

“Yes you could but then the file would be distributed to the Guardian, the New York Times and L’Express.”

“Quincy.”

“I’m not the young boy you remember, Mycroft.”

Another moment of silence.

“Quincy, please call our mother as soon as possible. She had been quite distressed.”

Q smiled closing his eyes as James leaned back in his chair.

“And Quincy,” Mycroft added. “Please remember, they are still the same stars that guide us both.”

Q’s expression softened. “Thank you, Mycroft, I will be sure to call Mummy soon.” Q leaned forward. “And Mycroft, thank you for sending James to find me.”

“Yes, well, I expect we will be seeing each other soon. Good bye.”

“Good bye, Mycroft.”

The line disconnected as Q leaned back in his chair and blinked repeatedly, pushing the tears back.

“Well, with that settled, you have two options, M.” James said calmly. “Either let the young man leave and disappear or hire him.”

“So, I assume this is your introduction interview.”

“Coming home, the returning hero?” Q asked.

M smiled and nodded.

“Welcome home. Welcome to England.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I'm glad so many people enjoyed it. Thank you again. Until next time.


End file.
